Adventures in Therapy
by viva rose
Summary: COMPLETED! YGO cast members go in for some new age therapy. will it work or will chaos ensue? Includes mild insanity, slight spoilers, shounenai and how to awaken a Millennium spirit! Dr. Walker is not a MarySue SXS RxB
1. Default Chapter

F1313F: I've read two chapters in my AP Psychology reading. And my brain is frieded.

Ashley: yeah. You can't even spell.

 F1313F: I knows!! But so that others may benefit from my reading I shall write a fanfic and incorporate my knowledge into the fic!

Ashley: too many big words….o0

F1313F: just one.

Ashley: one too many.

F1313F: (sigh) disclaimer time …OH MY!! I JUST GOT SOME CARMALY SUGARY GOODNESS!!!! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR!!!

Yami Bakura: F1313F does not own Yu-Gu-Oh!, the thoughts or views represented in James' Hillman's A Blue Fire, nor does she own her sanity right now…

F1313F: SUGAR!!!!!!!!

ADVENTURES IN THERAPY

6 months afrter BattleCity…

Seto Kaiba glared at the clock in the waiting room, which was blessedly empty. It was half past six, and he was almost sure that no one was in the building. There had been no receptionist, simply a sign in sheet asking for the name, number, and problem of the individual.

Seto stood to leave, when the door labeled Dr. Walker opened and a teen clad in black walked out. She had silver hair, a nose ring, and pink eyes. She wore black, baggy pants that had hooks hanging all the way down the sides of the pant legs, and a red shirt that had black gothic letters spelling out "Troubled Girl".  She picked up the clip board and glanced at it.

"Are you Seto Kaiba?" She glanced at Seto.

"I am."

"Come with me," she turned and went back to the room she'd come out of. Seto scowled and followed her into the room. The room was dark save for some candles and the smell of incense lingered in the air. There was no desk, no couch, but several large beanbags and thick throw rugs.

"Shoes off please," the girl said leaving her blinking flip-flops at the door. Seto grudgingly untied his shoes and stepped out of them. "Lose the coat and the briefcase too, this isn't an office." Seto set his briefcase next to his shoes and looked around for a coat rack and upon seeing none, decided to keep his coat on.

"I'm assuming that Dr. Walker has stepped out," he said to the girl, who was flipping through some files, and making herself quite comfortable in a beanbag.

"Nope."

"Then where is he?" Seto was quickly losing patience with this girl.

"She. And you should be more polite to your psychiatrist," the girl said not looking up from her paper work. Seto stared at her.

"You're fucking kidding. _You're_ the psychiatrist!?"

"Yep. I'm the doctor. Now," she put her papers down and leaned forward looking at Kaiba with an expression of interest. "You tell Auntie Walker what's wrong."

Seto stared at her blankly.

"Why don't you sit down?" she motioned to a beanbag. For lack of anything better to do, Seto complied. "Good, sitting down is half of step one."

"What's the second half?" Seto asked, hoping he didn't regret asking.

"Talking. Tell me about yourself." She leaned back in the beanbag and opened a small black fridge behind her and took out a Starbucks bottled Frappachino

"I'm Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp.—"

"Before you go any further, Mr. Kaiba let me ask of you one simple thing," Dr. Walker sat up very straight and looked at him, her hands slightly steepled. "Do not tell me what is in the reports. Do not tell me the obvious. Tell me about _you_ not the outer impression that you give other people. Tell me about the seventeen year old boy named Seto, who is human, mortal. Tell me about the Seto that has secret crushes on the girl that he sits next to in class, who has bad days, and who gets into fights. Tell me about _him._ Do you think you can do that?"  Seto stared at her as if she was asking him when the world would end. Finally he spoke,

"That Seto died a long time ago." Dr. Walker snorted and leaned back in her beanbag.

"Are you so sure?"

"I am,"Set's voice had daggers in it. There was a respectful thoughtful silence. Then Dr. Walker spoke,

"I think," she sipped her Frappachino. "That, that Seto is just hiding. I think you have hidden him in the deepest part of your being."

"Why would I hide part of myself? I'm afraid of nothing!" Seto snarled.

"Do not interrupt me Mr. Kaiba," Dr. Walker glared at him. "I never said that you were afraid of anything, Nor did I imply it. It is simply that the other Seto is. He is afraid because he is a child still. You hid him in order to protect him, and in doing so, you hid him so well that you yourself forgot about him.  He is sleeping now. Safe from harms, waiting to be awakened. All you have to do is give him a little shake." Seto stared at her a moment longer.

"You're fucking insane," Seto stood to leave.

"Only as insane as you are Mr. Kaiba. We all have our Yamis and our onis. But it is up to us if we chose to accept them." Dr. Walker said as Seto shoved his shoes back on and picked up his briefcase.

"Yeah what the hell ever." Seto opened the door.

"Mr. Kaiba!" Dr. Walker shouted jumping to her feet. "If I were you I would guard the Mullenium Rod of the High Priest Seth more carefully!" Seto froze and turned around slowly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Then why is the Rod sticking out of your coat pocket so obviously?" Seto glanced at his coat pocket and sure enough the damn Rod was there. He thought he'd left it at home. _Shit. _Seto turned on his heel and marched out of the building as fast as he could while still retaining his dignity.

Dr. Walker sighed and slumped back into her beanbag. She sipped the rest of her Frappachino and glanced at the clock, it was seven. The bells on the waiting room door jingled and she grinned. _Right on time Ryou._


	2. Case Study 1

F1313F; hot. Summer. Day. Whew. Nothing better to do except read psychology!!!! Ugh.  
  
Ashley: F1313F: does not own YGO! Or the content of James Hillman's A Blue Fire but she does own...ummm...ummm. (turjns to F1313F) what do you own?  
  
F1313F: my panties, why?  
  
Ashley: okay. F1313F OWNS THOSE NICE VICTORIA'S SECRET PANTIES!!!!!  
  
F1313f: ASHLEY!!!!!!  
  
Ashley: epps (runs as F1313F starts chasing her with a sword that she stole from the set of The Last Samurai)  
  
ADVENTURES IN THERPAY CASE 1.1: Ryou Bakura  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" Ryou called out to the empty waiting room.  
"Yes." Dr. Walker came out of her office. "I'm Dr. Walker. You must be Ryou Bakura, you wished to discuss a multi-personality with me correct?"  
"Yes, but um, he's rather unhappy right now, so I warn you," Ryou looked around.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get along just fine. This way please," she led Ryou into the office and removed her shoes, Ryou followed her suit and they sat down.  
Before anything could be said Yami Bakura materialized from with in the Ring and glared at his hikari and at Dr. Walker.  
"Remind me again Ryou, why the FUCK we are here?!"  
"Ummm..." Ryou looked at the ground. Dr. Walker raised an eyebrow then spoke,  
"Hello," she stood and offered her hand to the spirit. "I'm Dr. Walker. Would you like something to drink?" Yami Bakura stared at her for a moment as if she had three heads then took her hand and shook it, his grip hard as if he was hoping to crush her fingers,  
"Do you have sake?"  
"Unfortunately not, I can't by law have alcohol in my work place. I have coffee though." Dr. Walker met his gaze and returned the pressure in her grip. Yami Bakura scowled at her,  
"That'll do." Dr. Walker released his hand and sat back down in her beanbag motioning for the spirit to do the same as she reached into the fridge for another Frappachino..  
"Tell me about yourself, Mr..." she waited for him to supply the name as she handed him the beverage.  
"Bakura," the spirit said taking the beverage and drinking half of it. Ryou made a small epping noise and stared at the Frappachino.  
"Something wronge Ryou?" Dr. Walker looked at the teen.  
"You gave him coffee?" ryou had a look of absolute terror on his face.  
"I did. Why? Was I not supposed to?" Ryou shook his head, his eyes wide in terror. "Opps. Anyways, Bakuar, tell me about how you met Ryou." The spirit looked at her then settled back in his beanbag,  
"I was sealed inside the Millennium Ring by the Pharaoh 3 thousand years ago. Ryou's father bought the ring on one of his digs in Egypt and gave it to Ryou. Then," The spirit shrugged. "Our spirits were compatable and I was awakened."  
"Why did the Pharaoh trap you in the ring?" Dr. Walker asked, scribbling furiously on a pad of paper.  
"Because I was a tomb robber and was "evil"... but he was a bastard that destroyed my village..." Bakura trailed off falling into a silenve, his eyes glowing red. Ryou started to edge closer to Dr. Walker.  
"This must be a delicate subject for you Mr. Bakura," Dr. Walker said, noticing Ryou's behavior. "If you don't wish to continue I completely understand."  
"No. I don't think you do understand," Bakura's voice became deadly calm. He raised his eyes so that they locked with Dr. Walker's. "That fucking bastard of a Pharaoh wiped out my entire village, killed my parents, my only family. I'm not the only spirit that has been locked away and released. The fucking Pharaoh is here today, and..." Bakura trailed off, his chest heaving, his hand that was holding the glass bottle that contained the Frappanchino, was trembling.  
"And he claims that he did no wrong?" asked Dr. Walker softly. It was silent then the Frappanchino bottle shattered under the pressure of Bakura's grip.  
"I'm going to kill him. I will kil him slowly and his light. I'll let that bastard know what it feels like to lose someone..." Bakura growled. His hand dripping blood from the shards of the bottle that had cut into it.  
"I see. Mr. Bakura, do you have anyone that you love in the present day?" Dr. Walker asked. Ryou made a stuttering noise and looked at Dr. Walker as if she was mad. Bakura turned his head away and didn't respond.  
"It's okay. I didn't really expect you to answer, if you'd like to clean your hand the bathroom is right next to this room. Bkaura nodded and stood and walked through the wall in the direction that Dr. Walker had indicated.  
"I say that is a nice trick," Dr. Walker mused staring at the wall.  
"Um? Dr.?" Ryou tapped her shoulder.  
"Yes Ryou?"  
"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!?!?!" The pale boy yelled. "FIRST YOU GAVE HIM COFFEE THAN YOU ASKED HIM ABOUT HIS PAST, DO YOU HAVE NO LOGICAL FEAR!?!?!"  
"I have no reason to fear him yet. So I have no fear. Why do you? You are his light afterall." Dr. Walker asked her hand still taking notes as she talked.  
"HE'S FUCKING MAD!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES HE'S NEARLY KILLED ME SO HE COULD GET BACK AT THE PHARAOH?!?!"  
"No I don't' actually. But have you ever tried talking to him?"  
"NO! BECAUSE EVERY TIME I DO HE GOES POSTAL ON ME!" Dr. Walker stared at the boy, he really needed to learn how to bond with his dark or neither of them would survive much longer. Heck she was surprised that they'd lasted this long.  
"Ryou would you like some coffee?" The boy gapped at her, then threw his hands up,  
"Sure! Why not?" Dr. Walker handed him one.  
"Let me give you some advice my young friend," she said as Ryou drank the Frappachino. "You must start talking with Bakura. If you haven't noticed, he's still in a great deal of pain. I can only do some much, the real change will be in you two. 'You could not discover the limits of the soul, even if you traveled every road to do so; such is the deapth of its meaning.' Dear Ryou, the soul is measured in deapth not breadth or height, the dimension of soul travel is downward." She placed a hand over Ryou's. "You've been given a great gift, your Yami. Don't lose him."  
THEN THERE WAS AN EXPLOSION THAT ROCKED THE ENTIRE BUILDING AND 50 AGENT SMITHS CAME RUNNING THROUGH THE ROOM IN PINK TUTUS SINGING THE PINK PANTHER THEME SONG JUST TO ADD BAD HUMOR TO THIS OVERLY-SERIOUS FANFIC.  
Bakura came back into the room, his hand bandaged and his eyes back to the blue that they'd been when the session had started.  
"I flooded your bathroom," he said.  
"Okay."  
"It's full of soap suds, someone left dishwasher soap under the sink."  
"Eh, it needed to be cleaned anyway," Dr. Walker stood looking at the pair. "I will see you again next week at seven. We should try to do two sessions next week, I'm going to start doing depth psychology on both of you. It was a pleasure getting to meet both of you." They shook hands, Bakura returned to the inside of the Ring and Ryou left. 


	3. Case Study 2

F1313F: NEVER WORK AT A CAR DEALERSHIP!!!

Ashley: why?

F1313F: b/c everyone there is a PBMF (poor broke mother fucker) and no one treats anyone with any respect.

Ashley: okay! But you are getting paid $8 an hour to answer phones…

F1313F: but I get degraded and more pissed off every day….Ashley, roll the disclaimer

Ashley: F1313F does not own YGO! Or the thoughts on psychology that are displayed in James Hillman's A Blue Fire but she does own Dr. Walker who is a sexy, sexy bitch!!!

ADVENTURES IN THERAPY

CASE STUDY 1.2: YUGI MOTOU AND TEA GARDENER 

          Yugi Motou sat in the waiting room with his friend Tea Gardener at his side. The door to the hallway opened and in walked a gothic dressed girl with silver hair and pink eyes, who was holding a McDonald's to-go bag. She stopped and looked at the sign-in sheet and looked at the couple.

          "Yugi and Tea?" They nodded. "I'll be with you in a moment." The girl walked to the door that had a plaque on it displaying the title "Dr. Walker", unlocked the door and went in. Yugi's stomach growled as the sent of food lingered in the air.

          "Now were you two together? Cuz I don't do marriage counseling," the girl called from the room.

          "No we just used the same car," said Tea.

          "Okay then, Ms. Gardener you first please." Tea stood, winked at Yugi and went to the room.

          "Shoes off Ms." The girl said pointing to her own pair at the door. Tea complied.

          "What seems to be the problem? You put down "friendship issues", but can you elaborate?" the girl asked as she sat down in a beanbag, motioning for Tea to do the same.

          "Well yes," Tea sat down, silent for a minute, then burst into hysteric tears. "Oh my friends don't understand the meaning of friendship! We're supposed to be there for each other! But all they care about is girls or saving the world! When I try to tell them about friendship and values they only pretend to listen!" here she paused dramatically drawing a deep breath then hurrying on. "But I know in my heart our friendship will prevail! After all friendship is very important…."  At this point the girl had stopped listening to Tea and was hastily scribbling medication prescriptions. But the longer Tea talked the louder she got, before finally the other girl lost her patience and screamed over Tea's friendship speech,

          "SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Tea stopped talking and stared at the girl, no one had ever told Tea to shut up before.

          "Dear child I know what your problem is! And the best part is that I have a cure!"

          "Oh really?" Tea's eyes gleamed with hope. "I knew I would bond and that we would become friends and that our friend-"

          "Yeah, yeah. Now Tea, I need you to close your eyes your eyes and hold still…" the girl reached behind her and unsheathed a samurai sword. Tea heard the sword and opened her eyes and seeing the girl about to decapitate her, screamed at the top of her lungs and fled from the room, not even bothering to open the door, but making a hole in it, in the shape of her fleeing figure. The other girl settled back into her beanbag and pulled out a panel from the wall and pushed the red button. There was the sound of alarms going off and the barking and howling of rabid pit bulls. The girl sighed in content, and then Tea's screams were heard. The girl laughed evilly, as Tea tried to give the dogs her friendship speech but soon gave up and began screaming again as the dogs began to tear into her flesh once more.

          "Um? Ms?" Yugi poked his head thought the hole that Tea had made in the door.  "What just happened? And where'd Tea go in such a hurry?"

          "Oh she is well on her way to the after life by now," assured the girl cracking her neck. Yugi's Millennium Puzzle flashed goid and Yami Yugi appeared next to Yugi.

          "Do you mean that she's really dead?!" he exclaimed shaking the girl.

          "If you stop shaking me," Yami Yugi stopped. "Yes she is dead."

          There was a brief silence before the angels started singing "HALLEULJAH!" and a golden light from the heavens filled the room and Yami Yugi kissed the girl.

          "Thank you! You have no idea what you have done for the world!" he exclaimed to the rather shocked girl. "What god or goddess are you descended from? We've been trying for ages to kill her! We figured only the being of heaven could destroy her and those Ra damned friendship speeches!" The girl struggled out of Yami Yugi's grip and stared at him for a moment. An uneasy silence filled the room as Yami Yugi looked at the girl expectantly.

          "First off do NOT ever kiss me without my permission. Second, I'm not descended from the heavens, i actually come from a long line of thieves and demons. Thirdly my name is Dr. Walker, I will be your psychologist, now how about we sit down and start the session?" not waiting for a reply she flopped down in her beanbag pulling out an apple which she examined then bean to eat. Yugi followed her suit, sitting down in a bean bag, but his Yami stood there and stared at Dr. Walker.

          "Does your yami here have a issue or something?" asked Dr. Walker as she swallowed a rather large chunk of apple. Yugi looked at his yami questioningly.

          "Did you just say that you were descendent of thieves and demons?" Yami Yugi asked.

          "I did."

          "As Pharaoh, it is my duty to destroy your evil," Yami Yugi said very gravely, as he formed a ball of shadow magic in his hands.

          "Pardon?" Dr. Walker looked  at, her eyebrows raised.

          "I apologize, MIND CRUSH!" Yami Yugi sent the shadow magic hurtling at the girl.

          "YAMI!" Yugi cried as the shadow magic engulfed their psychiatrist.

          "Yes abiou?" Yami looked at his hikari.

          "You just sent our psychiatrist to the shadow realm!" Yugi exclaimed.

          "So?" Yami shrugged. "If she has thief in her blood AND demon… I have enough crap with Bakura trying to steal my Puzzle, I don't' need a second person."

          "I don't want you're FUCKING Puzzle!" exclaimed a very harassed sounding female. Yami and Yugi looked up and saw Dr. Walker crouching on the ceiling.

          "How did you avoid my Mind Crush?!" exclaimed Yami.

          "I jumped." Dr Walker sat on the ceiling and scowled at the pair. "Do that again and I shall have to hurt you. And did you say that _you're_ the Pharaoh?"

          "I did."

          "That explains a lot," Dr. Walker jumped back to the floor and stood facing them.

          "You're not going to get my Puzzle!" Yami said, pulling Yugi behind him. Dr. Walker rolled her eyes.

          "I already told you I don't' want your puzzle."

          "Then what do you want?" Yami asked suspiciously.

          "To do my fucking job! Now can we please sit down and begin?" She looked for her beanbag and upon not seeing it glared at Yami. "YOU SENT MY FAVORITE BEANBAG INTO THE SHADOW REALM!!?!?!?!? THAT WAS MY FAVORITE BEANBAG!! IT WAS A LIMITED EDITION, COLLECTORS ITEM!!!" Suddenly the room became very dark and Yami and Yugi became very scared. Never before had they encountered a female who could control the shadow realm and its magic.

          "NOW I KNOW WHY SO MANY PEOPLE DISLIKE YOU!! BECAUSE YOU'RE FUCKING PARANIOD, HAVE NO MANNERS, AND ARE JUST A COMPLETE DICK!!!!" She screamed. Then the room returned to normal and Dr. Walker took a deep breath. She picked up a pad of paper and wrote something on it then tore the sheet off and handed it to Yugi.

          "What is it?" Yami asked, poking the paper cautiously.

          "A sedative prescription, come back and see me in a week."

          "What are sedatives?" Yami asked darkly.

          "OUT!" Dr. Walker shouted pointing to the door. The pair ran as fast as they could, making holes in the door just like Tea did twenty minutes ago.

          "Fucking Pharaoh, now I need a new door."


	4. Case Study 3

F1313F: TOO. FUCKING. HOT!!! I'm melting!!!

Ashley: no you're not.

F1313F: urg. I'm running on 4hours of sleep. I got to organize the dealership's inventory last night. Sleepy…zzzz

Ashley: (whispering) F1313F doesn't own YGO! Or the thoughts expressed in James Hillman's A Blue Fire but she does own Dr. Walker who just gets more and more interesting and sexy…

ADVENTURES IN THERAPY

CASE STUDY 1.3: Seto Kaiba

            Dr. Walker entered her office. Not surprisingly Seto Kaiba sat in the waiting room.

            "I was wondering when you would return Mr. Kaiba. But it is nice to see you again. How long has it been? About a month?" she glanced at the sign-in sheet, not expecting him to reply. He didn't, but glared at her. "This way Mr. Kaiba." He followed her to the room, removed his shoes and they sat down in the beanbags.

            "Well?" she asked. "How are you? Have you found Seto yet? And how is the Millennium Rod doing?" She watched him very carefully. He wasn't in his work uniform this time, instead he wore a black shirt, black pants, and black trench coat.

            "How do you know so much about this?" Seto asked. His voice was flat, not demanding. It seemed as though his arrogance had vanished.

            "I make it my business to know. But are we going to talk?" asked Dr. Walker in a rather bored tone.

            "Perhaps."

            "Okay, let me ask you a question then. What color is your soul?"

            "I don't' have a soul."

            "Well then you certainly have a rather large ego. That's not healthy, for your ego is consuming you, destroying you and your soul. You need to make the transition from 'I' to 'soul'. Otherwise you will destroy yourself and go mad." Dr. Walker looked at him sadly.

            "How do you propose I make this 'transition'?" Seto sneered.

            "I'm glad you asked!" Dr. Walker grinned. "Psychotherapy."

            "And that is?"

            "Wow. Something you don't know. Psychotherapy is the use of words to awake the soul. The art of making thought, image, and feeling interweave."

            "You're kidding me." Seto raised his eyebrows doubtfully.

            "Nope. Here let me see the Millennium Rod." Seto stared at her, then reluctantly reached into his coat pocket and handed Dr. Walker the Millennium Rod.

            "How long have you had it?"

            "About seven or eight months." Dr. Walker nodded,

            "Have you awakened Seth yet?"

            "Who's that?"

            "Evidently not," Dr. Walker smirked twirling the Rod in her finger like a baton. "Okay, then I'll do it for you."  She grinned and stopped twirling the Rod. She held it before her, then flicked it with her finger. "Seth! Ooohhh Ssseetthhh!" No response.

            Seto snickered at her. But she ignored him and proceeded to unceremoniously poke and prod the Millennium Rod.

            "Hmmm." Her brow knitted in deep concentration. "I know! Shadow Magic!" Seto carefully edged his beanbag away from her. The last experience he had with shadow magic had not been fun to say the least. Dr. Walker's eyes glowed silver and her hair turned black, she began whispering words in ancient Egyptian, which much to Seto's surprise, he understood. This continued for several minutes, the candles in the room went out by a mysterious breeze and it got really creepy.

            Then the room returned to normal. Dr. Walker scowled.

            "Seth, you're the most stubborn bastard, okay no more being nice."  Seto was about to ask her whatshe was going to do, but before he could open his mouth, she began to pound the Millennium Rod against the wall and yell.

            "SETH DAMN IT!! WAKE UP! YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING FOR THREE THOUSAND YEARS AND THEN SOME!!! WAKE! THE! FUCK! UP!"  she pounded the Rod against the wall in time with her words.

            There was a brilliant flash of golden light which knocked Dr. Walker back, and blinded Seto. When the light died down, on the floor sat a very disgruntled, almost exact replica of Seto. Except he was darkly tanned, and was dressed in the purple and white robes of the Egyptian High Priest.

            "Ah ha! I knew that would work!" Dr. Walker exclaimed happily, jumping back up and grabbing Seto's hand and dragging him to the High Priest. "Seth! Good Morning!"  The Egyptian looked at her and his future self.

            "Who was it that work me up?" he asked his expression not very pleasant.

            "Oh that was me!" Dr. Walker said. "You have to meet your light! And don't look at me like that! You've had enough time to bode and sulk!"

            "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT MY SOUL ROOM LOOKS LIKE NOW!?!" the Priest yelled.

            "Umm. Now that you mention it, no. Why?"

            "BECAUSE IT IS A RA DAMNED MESS!! YOU TURNED EVERYTHING UPSIDE DOWN! YOU BROKE CERIMONIAL POTTERY!! MY SCROLLS ARE UNALPHABETIZED!! MY PORN COLLECTION—"

            "I didn't know you had porn in Ancient Egypt," Dr. Walker said thoughtfully. The High Priest blushed,

            "Well we WERE the most advanced society at the time."

            "Yep. So how about meeting your light?"

            "Yeah sure." They turned to Seto who had been watching them go back and forth like a tennis match, mostly because the other two were gabbing away in Ancient Egyptian and he was understanding it. Seth did a double take, then looked back at Dr. Walker,

            "He looks just like me!"

            "Ummm, YEAH! He's your light what would you expect?" Dr. Walker said.

            "Well I was kinda hoping for a chic,"

            "Horny son-of-a-bitch aren't you?"

            "You try being locked way for three thousands years. Let's see how you like it."

            "You've got a hand don't ch'a?"

            "Not the same," Seth said off-handily as he circled Seto looking him up and down. "Skinny thing, isn't he?" Seth poked Seto's ribs playfully, Seto scowled. "Is he mute? He's not said a word this whole time."

            "Nope. He's introverted, and very anti-social, which is why he's seeking therapy. So he doesn't self-destruct in two years."

            "Oh. I'm Seth, what's your name?" the High Priest offered his hand to the teen. Seto stared at him a moment longer then shook his hand,

            "Seto Kaiba."

            "Nice name, close to mine. What do you do for a living Seto?" asked the High Priest, sitting down in a beanbag.

            "I'm CEO of Kaiba Corp, and I have a little brother, Mokuba." The Priest nodded.

            "Funny I, didn't have any siblings. Oh well. So what do we do now? And for the love of Ra, hikari, relax a bit, you're all tense!" Seto sat in a beanbag as did Dr. Walker.

            "You're still tense hikari," Seth pointed out. "We have a mind link, I can hear your thoughts and you can hear mine, unless of course you know how to block them, like I do." He grinned at Seto, who just stared at him.

            "Well I'm been trying ot explain to Seto the value of words and speaking, you know the soul," Dr. Walker said, pulling a Frappachino out her fridge. "Either of you want some?"

            "Sure," they chorused, Seto and Seth stared at each other.

            "Take a picture I'll last longer," said Dr. Walker. "Think fast!" she tossed the Frappachinos to the pair. Seto and Seth caught them.

            "Um? Seto? How does one open this?" Seth poked the lid.

            "You twist it off, like so, sometimes you have to take the safety seal off, which is this piece of plastic here," Seto demonstrated with his.

            "Oh, okay. Now what is the purpose of this 'safety seal'?" Seth asked as he opened his.

            "To prevent people from tampering with the product. If the seal is broken or missing then don't eat or drink the product."

            "Why not? Why would someone tamper with it?"

            "Any number of reasons, people are really sic. They might put drugs or other unpleasant things in the product and it's just not healthy to eat or drink something from the sam container as a total stranger," Seto explained, as he sipped his drink.

            "Wow. Things have changed."

            "Seto, did you realize that you're speaking Ancient Egyptian?" asked Dr. Walker. "Anyway, our time is up for today, I'll see you two next week."

            "I was?" Seto shrugged, with everything that had happened he wasn't surprised.

            "Where are we going?" asked Seth.

            "Home," Seto said as he stood. "But I don't' know how I'm going to get you through Domino with out problems.

            "Don't worry, Just like Yami and Bakura, Seth can go back into his item and into his soul room." At the mention of his soul room Seth groaned, it was still a mess.

            "I'll help you clean it when we get home," Seto said off handedly. Then looked at Dr. Walker. "Am I able to go into his soul room?"

            "Sure, he can go in yours and you can go in yours too."

            "Damn. What a day," Seto sighed as Seth returned to the Rod. After Seto was gone, Dr. Walker made a short note on her pad:

            _Seto__ has made significant progress today._


	5. Case Study: CANCLED painting walls

F1313F: (yawn) so bored and tired. Need…coffee……….zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ashley: (whispering) F1313F will now stop going by her screen name and will be known as jessica and her Yami is Viva, and neither of them own YGO or the thoughts/views expressed in James Hillman's A Blue Fire.

ADVENTURES IN THERAPY

CASE STUDY 1.4:  CANCELEDàPainting the Walls

Dr. Walker blinked as a spot of paint fell in her eye. The waiting room needed to be painted, so she was doing it, painting it white, that way the little children could draw and scribble on it as much as they wanted and everyone could see their art. And besides white paint was cheap.

The door opened and in came Ryou.

"Hi Ryou! We'll be having our session out here today," Dr. Walker said as she continued painting. Ryou nodded, and watched her silently for a minute.

"Need help?"

"Nah I got it."

"Please."

"Okay. How's Bakura?" she asked as he picked up a paintbrush.

"Not happy," came the reply.

"Why are you not happy Bakura-sama?" asked Dr. Walker as she painted a corner.

"Because the Pharaoh is an ass."

"Ah yes. Well I can't argue with you there, he tried to send me to the Shadow Realm last week."

"He's rather rude like that," commented Ryou, before coming deeply involved in painting the molding.  Bakura was staring at the doctor,

"Why did he try to do that?"

"Oh when I told him I came from a line of thieves and demons he got all pissy at me," said Dr. Walker as she painted. "I suppose he thought I was related to you, but I don't think we are."

"Oh." It was silent for a while.

"I took Ryou out the other day," Bakura said picking up a paintbrush and joining his hikari and the psychiatrist in the painting. "You know, cuase you said we should talk more, and stuff…" He looked rather embarrassed.

"Yes, speech meets every human need s at the ultimate level, well beyond education, age or region, just as the themes of oiur dreams, panics, and passions are common to all humanity…but that aside, how did it go?"

"I think it went pretty well, don't you Ryou?" the spirit grinned slightly.  "We went to lunch and then to the arcade."

"Yeah it was fun. I got the high score on pinball!" Ryou said happily. "Bakura showed me a trick." The hikari grinned and returned to painting.

"Well then we went to a club. You know one of those places that has a bowling alley, a dance floor and a bar all in one."

"Jillian's?"

"Nah, but something like that. Anyways we're dancing right? And out of nowhere Yami comes up and just starts chewing my ass. No warning, no logic, completely unprovoked."

"I gave him medication, he must not be taking it, I'm not surprised. So then what happened?"

"Well naturally I couldn't just stand there and ignore him. I told Ryou to go, cause Yami was getting pretty rude."

"Excessively rude," Ryou said. "I think he was drunk. Cause after I left, he followed me."

"He has a few paranoia problems, I really must get him some stronger medications. But so then what did you do Bakura, after Yami started following Ryou?"

"I went up to him and told him to leave my hikari the fuck alone or I would dismember him and feed his innards to Yugi," Bakura grinned psychotically as he gave the wall an extra splash of paint. "Why white?"

"Because it's easier to draw on."

"Oh, good reason."

"What did the high and mighty Pharaoh say after you threatened him with disembowelment?" asked Dr. Walker dipping her paintbrush.

"We he threw a punch at me, but he was so drunk he missed by a mile and collided with some bikers," Bakura chuckled. "I almost feel sorry for the poor bastard."

"Then a brawl started," Ryou closing his eyes and flinching at the memory.

"But you two got out okay, seeing that you're both here."

"Actually no," Bakura's voice took on a deadened tone.

"Bakura?" Ryou looked at his Yami. The hikari and psychiatrist stopped painting and looked at the spirit of the Ring. Bakura had a pained look on his face, his hands were trembling and his jaw was clenched.

" 'The sou's confusions and pains need words which mirror these conditions through imagination.' Bakura, tell us. Don't let it tear you apart," Dr. Walker, put her brush down.

"I have not choice," Bakura growled, looking at Dr. Walker, his eyes glowing red. "What goes on in my soul is my business and mine alone!"

"Bakura, I suggest you listen to me," Dr. Walker stood.

"Leave me alone," Bakura growled, standing and facing her, his hands glowing with shadow magic. "Let my soul be in peace for once!"

"Bakura," Ryou whispered softly. "Please listen to her."

"You have no business in this Ryou!" Bakura whipped around and faced his hikari.

"I do have business in this! You're my yami! Part of my soul! It is so my business!"

"You just can't leave well enough alone, can you?" Bakura snarled sending a blast of shadow magic at his hikari.

"Ryou move!" shouted Dr. Walker, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the way of the shadow magic. "BAKURA!" She yelled jumping to her feet and bringing her own shadow magic to bear.

"You have no right to my soul! You have no idea what is in there!" Bakura yelled blasting more shadow magic at the doctor.

"DAMN IT BAKURA!" Dr. Walker blocked the blast with her shadow magic and sent a second blast at Bakura. The thief dodged it, but was forced to let up his own attack. "GRAB HIM RYOU!"  Without thinking the hikari was behind his yami, and had pulled his hands behind his back.

"LET ME GO RYOU! LET ME GO!" Bakura shouted struggling against his hikari, only to find that Ryou was much stronger then Bakura had previously believed.

"BAKURA HE'S NOT GOING OT LET YOU GO! NOT TILL YOU CALM DOWN AND TALK TO US!" Dr. Walker shouted over Bakura's struggling, keeping her shadow magic ready.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" Bakura yelled, sounding almost desperate, struggling like a little child during a temper tantrum.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE DESTROYING YOURSELF AND IN THE PROCESS YOUR SOUL AND YOUR LIGHT!!" Dr. Walker yelled losing her patience and letting lose a blast of shadow magic. Ryou this time had sense enough to dodge it, which was surprising because it happened in under five seconds. Bakura cried out in pain as the shadow magic hit him, his eyes snapped open and before him stood the Pharaoh.

"Why do you hate me, Bakura?" the Pharaoh asked.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!! YOU KNOW WHY?" Bakura lunged at the Pharaoh, only to have the Pharaoh deftly step out of Bakura's reach.

"No I don't why don't you tell me?" that damned smirk that said he was always right.

"YOU DESTROYED MY LIFE! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!" Bakrua screamed in rage.

"What's your point? You dishonored my father's grave."

"I SHOULD'VE DONE MORE!"

"And I should've killed you rather than lock you away in the Ring, a mistake on my behalf," he was so fucking cocky.

All Bakura could do was sputter in rage for a moment, the he leapt at the Pharaoh, catching him this time, by the neck and knocking him to the ground.

"YOU THREATENED RYOU YOU MOTHER FUCKER! MY LIGHT! THE ONLY THING I HAVE IN THIS ENTIRE FUCKING WORLD AND YOU THREATENED TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!!" Bakura yelled as he choked the Pharaoh. "HOW DOES IT FEEL PHARAOH? TELL ME? TO DIE KNOWING THAT THERE'S NO ONE TO PROTECT YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE YUGI? TELL ME?!" Bakura yelled shaking the Pharaoh. "FOR EVERYTHING YOU TOOK FROM ME, YOU SHOULD BE GLAD ALL THAT I WANT IS YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE!!"

Then the Pharaoh vanished from Bakura's grip and he found himself back in the waiting room of Dr. Walker's office. His head was hurting terribly.

"Bakura?" came a timid voice. The thief looked up into the concerned eyes of his hikari.

"Ryou!" Bakura pulled his light into a bone crushing hug.

"Bakura, are you going to be alright?"

 "No," Bakura's voice was forced, not letting Ryou go. " 'Memoria is a madhouse'," Bakura whispered. Dr. Walker looked at the two and continued painting the wall.

 "I know it's hard to talk about it Bakura. The difficultly of communication becomes very real when two people sit in two chairs, face to face and knee to knee," Dr. Walker said as she finished up.

"You're telling me. What happened?" his voice was hoarse from shouting.

"You confronted the thing you hated most, and in doing so allowed your psyche to speak," said Dr. Walker handing the yami and hikari a Frappahcino each.

"And that means what in English?"

 "You've found the way into your soul, soon you will be able to share and let others in," Dr. Walker said. "I told you last time that you two were a gift to each other, you must both overcome the semantic anxiety that society has engrained into your system, because when you speak the words burn and become flesh. It will hurt greatly. But you must continue to reach out to each other. Especially now." The doctor stopped talking and watched the two as they drank the Frappachinos.

 "Bakura," she said finally.

"Walker," his voice as still rough, he had been shouting loudly afterall

"…"

"…"

"I've taken the leisure of reading your files."

"Since when do I have files?"

"You always have. The gods keep track of their thieves and demons, among other things," Dr. Walker pulled a rather large stack of papers from on top of the fridge.

"Since when do you have the gods' records?"

"Since I stole them. I told you I'm from a line of thieves and demons. But you don't' have demon in you, so I doubt we're related," said Dr. Walker

"I found out the fine details of everything, but these files fail to say why."

"Why what?"

"For instance why were you so cruel to Ryou when you first met him?"

"Cruelty was all I knew," if voice could take form, Bakura's would've been thousands of daggers. Ryou tensed slightly, Bakura didn't seem to notice.

"You recall nothing good?" Bakura was silent for a moment, when he spoke his voice was soft, he held Ryou gently but securely now,

"Tell me why I should relive it."

" 'Words are carriers of souls between people'. They, like angels, are powers which are invisible to mortals."

 "I think we may, come and have dinner with us some time. We'll hang out," Bakura grinned.

"Will do. I'll see you next week."

"We will." With that the pair stood and left. Dr. Walker sat in the chair a moment longer, then pulled a sharpie out of one of her many pants pockets and began to draw on the wall.


	6. Useless Trivia For Useless People

jessica: I GOT REVIEWS!!! SO HAPPY!!! (faints in happiness)

Viva: (pokes) is she okay?

Ashley: she's fine, just over over, joyed.

jessica: (still passed out)

Viva: soooo what do we do now? (pokes jessica again)

Ashley: WE write the story!!!

Viva: I'm not sure she would like that…OH WELL! Wait a sec… how's this thing work (pokes computer)

Ashley: simple. You type like this and the words show up here!

Viva: cool! I wanna try! (begins pounding key board)

Ashley: no more computers for you. I'll take care of it (snatches keyboard from Viva)

Viva: WWAAAAHHHHHAAAA!!!! NOT FAIR!!!

Ashley: jessica aka F1313F doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the thoughts/concepts from James Hillman's A Blue Fire thank you and PISS OFF!!!!!

{..} hikari to yami

{{...}} yami to hikari

ADVENTURES IN THERAPY

CASE STUDY 1.5: Useless Trivia for Useless People

Joey Wheeler sat in the waiting room. He really wished he hadn't gotten in a fight with Kaiba again, but he had. Now he had been suggested to therapy for anger management.

"Phu. Anger management my ass," he muttered to the empty room. The walls were white save for a drawing that had been started in one corner. He went over and looked at it. It wasn't much from afar, but up close it blew the mind away. It had been drawn in sharpie, quite well at that. He immediately recognized Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and Ryou's Millennium Ring, there were five other pieces, each floating in what appeared to be it's own separate world, it was odd to say the least. Then behind the Millennium Items was a clash between black and white, it took Joey a moment to recognize it, but then he realized that it was the Shadow Realm and the Real World.

"Mental," he muttered as he turned to go back to his seat. "Wah!" he exclaimed as he saw a girl with silver hair, and pink eyes sitting in the chair he had formerly been occupying. She was dressed in black baggy skater pants and a black midriff. Her feet were bare with painted black nails.

"Hello," she said as she rocked back and forth in the chair.

"Hi," Joey said slowly.

"What're you here for, seeing that I'm too lazy right now to get up and read the sheet?" the girl asked stopping her rocking.

"Anger management," Joey scoffed. "You?"

"Oh me?" the girl looked at him in surprise. "Why I'm the psychiatrist! Who else would I be?"

"You look like you feel outta da funny farm," Joey said.

"Poop on you," the girl stuck her tongue out. "I'm Dr. Walker." She stood, and offered her hand to shake. Joey did. "Shall we get going?" She led him to her office.

"Are you like an ex hippie or somethin'? Cuz you got all da candles an incense an shit," Joey looked back at the girl. She was glaring at him. "I'll shudup now."

"Thank you. Now it says here that you constantly get into fights with other students and have difficultly controlling your anger, is that correct?" she looked at him quizzically as she sat down in a bean bag, a file in her hand.

"Well yeah, but I'm provoked! It's that damn Kaiba, always messin' wit me an ma friends!" Joey exclaimed, jumping out of the beanbag he'd just sat in.

"Easily excited," Dr. Walker made a note on a clip board. "What else Mr. Wheeler?"

"Well, da teachers aren't always nice ya know? Favorites, an' everyone is eitha afraid of Kaiba or likes him so they side wit him!" Joey explained, glad that someone was listening to him for once.

"I see, well her is where we can take into use the teaching of Jung's method of interior designing," the doctor said. "You obviously feel a need for deviancy, not surprising given your situation. Yugi is always the better duelist and you end up being pushed to the side lines having to cheer on your friend. Oh déjà vu, kind of like the forth Harry Potter book. Have you read the Harry Potter series? It's really wonderful material." (A/N I don't own Harry Potter!!)

"Lady, I have no clue what you jus said," Joey looked at her. "But it is nice to know that you're listening to me. Anyways…" Joey went on for a while about his problems. Postal dad, hating Kaiba, Tristan and Duke chasing his sister, hating Kaiba, and hating Kaiba. After listening to this for roughly five hours, Dr. Walker interrupted.

"Mr. Wheeler, why don't you try to avoid Kaiba so you two don't clash? And here, your session is over, I'm prescribing you these," she handed Joey a slip of paper.

"Was dis?" he squinted at the untidy scrawl.

"Anti-depressants, and slight sedatives, Come back in three weeks, okay?"

"Okay," Joey stood to leave, but as he did a wavering voice echoed through the room.

"JJJJooooeeeeyyyy JJJoooeeeeyyyyy."

"Who said dat?" Joey looked around. Dr. Walker shrugged. "Sounds familiar.'

"Joey yyyooouuuu mmuuussttt aavvenggeee meeeeee"

"Tea? Is dat you?"

"Mr. Wheeler, I would like to get home tonight, I would appreciate it if you would leave." Joey shrugged and left.

"Alright Tea what is your issue?" Dr. Walker crossed her arms as Tea's ghost appeared. "I mean really, is it necessary?"

"Yes it most certainly is! I never got to kiss Yugi!" She sniffed rather pathetically.

"Your loss not mine, now shoo," Dr. Walker waved her hand at the disgruntled spirit. Tea scowled and vanished. Dr. Walker sighed, it was half past one, and she had appointments at six that morning.

"I'll just sleep here. But I should go out for a bit. Yeah."

{Oni…Wake up! Let's play!she called inside her mind}

{{What Walker?}}

Want to go out? It's night!}

{{Sure. I get control?}}

YepDr Walker fell to her knees as her body changed, allowing her demon half to emerge and Oni's mind to come to the surface.

"Blood," Oni whispered through Dr. Walker's mouth. "I want to kill."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

_I want to let the psyche threaten the hell out of you…_

Dr. Walker's body moved lithely through the streets of Domino the taste of blood fresh in her mouth.

"That scent…" the demon paused sniffing the air. "Why is it familiar Walker?"

{Smells like Kaiba only, not quite him…. I released his Yami last week…}

"I smell fresh blood…pain… I smell Fear." The demon's ears twitched and a maternal instinct kicked in. In seconds the demon was running down the street.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Come on kid! Where's your dough?" someone shoved Mokuba against a wall.

"I haven't got any!" the younger Kaiba yelled, tears of pain coming to his eyes.

"Don't feed us that shit! You're a Kaiba, you've got to be loaded! Boys why don't' you convince him?" figures moved in and began to kick and hit the small boy.

"Hey!" a female voice shouted. The thugs turned. "Pick on someone your own size."

"Show yourself bitch!" Out of the shadows stepped an albino gothic girl, who looked slightly anorexic. The thugs laughed and closed in on her, circling like vultures.

"Hey sweetie, how much for some head?" one of them asked.

"Don't mess with the big boys, sweetie," one of them jumped her from behind. Only to find himself suspended in air by his neck.

_By perceiving the animal in man…_

The thug found himself face to face with a cat demon. Glowing red cat eyes, six inch whiskers that could cut like diamond knives, cat ears on top of her head, three inch canines, two foot tail two inch claws on hands that had transformed like the rest of her covered in a mix of blue, black and red fur.

_…we may perceive rudiment of divinity…_

"Don't mess with the demons, sweetie," she growled before snapping his neck and letting his lifeless body fall to the ground. "You might get hurt."

The remaining five thugs attacked. Two fell immediately with their throats sliced open by her claws. The third pulled a knife while the fourth and fifth caught her hands behind her back. She flipped up the claws on her feet disemboweling thug three who fell to the ground clutching his intestines.

_…leonine, hawklike, mousy, piggish…_

She finished the flip, freeing herself from thug 4 and 5. The two looked at each other and back at the demon, then fled. She crouched down on all fours gathering her strength, then launched herself. She landed on the back of thug 4, her canines sinking into his neck, piercing his artery. The hellcat threw back her head and yowled as the taste of his blood flooded her mouth.

{One more.}

{{Don't worry Walker. I'm only toying with him. He'll die.}}

Thug 5 slumped against the wall. He'd run five blocks, he'd lost her.

"What the hell was that?!"

"A hellcat." Growled a reply from the shadows next to him. He turned to meet glowing red cat eyes.

"HOLY SHIT!" the man tripped backward and landed on the ground. "What do you want with me?!"

"You think that it's fun sport to hurt the young and innocent. To take from them. I assure you that it's not."

"Oh yes! I completely agree with you! That sort of thing is terrible! I was actually just about to stop those villains when you happened to arrive!"

"Don't lie to me. I can smell it. You reek of lies," she put a clawed foot on his chest, forcing him down.

_…essential nature in the psyche that suppose Paleolithic indelibility_.

Thug 5 squirmed as her claws pierced his skin.

"Please let me go! I beg you!"

"I'll let you go…" she raised her foot off him and the jumped up and began to run. "To the afterlife." Lightning flashed and she was in front of him. In the darkness and crack of thunder that followed, she tore his chest open and ate his heart as it was beating inside him.

Mokuba tried to stand, but his legs refused to work. It had started raining to help the situation, and he'd forgotten his cell phone at home. Everything hurt. Again he tried to stand. Again he failed.

"Be still," a soft growl said. Mokuba looked up and cringed back. It was the demon that had killed the thugs.

"P-please don—"

"I'm here to help you," she interrupted swiftly. "Are you Seto's younger brother?"

"Y-yes." He was shivering. She knelt and gathered him in her arms. Her fur was warm and smelled slightly of burnt lavender.

"Don't worry, you're safe with me. I'll get you home to your brother," she purred slightly, her claws tracing his cheek gently. "Demons don't' harm the young."

_…and are our guardians._

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Seto paced nervously. It was three in the morning. He'd found out four hours ago that Mokuba had left his cell phone at home.

Seth looked at his light worriedly. Clearly Seto loved his little brother very dearly. Seth focused for a moment, listening to his light's thoughts,

_Instant turmoil, vritta. _It had been raining for the past hour, causing Seto to worry even more. Lightning cracked and the lights flickered.

"Seto stop pacing for Ra's sake! You'll make a hole in your floor!" Seth exclaimed. Seto glared at his dark, but complied, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Oh, my guilt complex is loose again and is chasing me down the street," Seto rubbed his eyes wearily. Seto sat on the couch for thirty more seconds then got up again.

"I've got to go look for him,' Seto grabbed a coat and opened the door. As he did lightning flashed and the power went out.

_Step away! It's a certain animal movement_

Seto turned back to Seth to ask him if he could reach under the couch and grab a flashlight, but something caught his attention. Seto's jaw dropped.

Silhouetted against the open window was a human sized cat that was carrying something in it's arms.

"What the—" Seto froze. For the first time in his life, he, Seto Kaiba, froze. An awful feeling of dread filled him.

Seth however didn't freeze. He was right in his element. The High Priest jumped up from the couch, the Millennium Rod glowing brightly as he summoned its power. In the golden light Seto saw a creature. A demon, some sort of terrible hellcat, fresh blood dripping from its jaws. In its arms was Mokuba. Suddenly Seto felt his adrenaline kick in.


	7. Oni and Tough Love Therapy

jessica: okay I'm typing at super speed now, b/c i only have  30mins to get this done!

Viva: don't own nothin', go away, Mr/Ms. I-have-an-ice-cube-in-my-ass lawyer.

IMPORTANT NOTE::: I'M TAKING THE INFORMATION IN THIS AND FOLLOWING CHAPTERS FROM THE EGYPTAIN ARC SERIES IN THE MANGA AKA PHAROH'S MEMORY IN THE V SERIES (OBVIOUSLY NOT OUT IN THE US YET). IF YOU WISH TO KNOW THE FINE DETAILS OF THE CONTENT THAN PLEASE GO TO THIS WEBSITE:  

ADVENTURES IN THERAPY

CASE STUDY: 1.5 Oni and Tough Love Therapy

Seto ran forward, but Seth got to the demon first. The High Priest shouted a spell in ancient Egyptian and thrust the Millennium Rod forward at the demon.

A gold light shot from the Rod and hit the demon. The demon yowled as the spell hit it. Seto gapped as the demon fell to its knees clutching Mokuba to its chest protectively. Then the demon began to split in two. Half was human, the other half demon, both were screaming in pain.

The splitting creature suddenly looked up at Seth and Seto and managed to stand up, fighting Seth's spell. Then it jumped breaking free of the spell and breaking Seth's concentration.

"How in seven hells!?" Seth exclaimed looking up to the dark ceiling were the demon had disappeared to.

"Where'd it go?" Seto stood next to his dark armed with a flash light.

"Not far," the Priest was breathing heavily from the effort of the spell.

"What were you doing?" Seto asked as he clicked on the flashlight and began scanning the ceiling with it.

"Separating the demon form the human. We did it quite often in Egypt. The demons were then sealed in stone tablets and used for dueling later." Seth explained, scanning the ceiling with Seto. "Look! There!"

Seto followed where his yami had pointed with the flashlight. Sure enough there it was. In a corner of the ceiling the demon had dug its claws into the walls and ceiling, still holding Mokuba with one arm. Seto and Seth approached it slowly, but it had already seen them, and hissed showing its teeth.

"Look," Seth knelt below the demon. Blood had begun to pool on the floor beneath the demon. Seth dipped a finger in it, sniffed it, and tasted it.

"That is really disgusting," Seto commented, glancing from his dark to the demon.

"It's not your brother's blood," Seth said, standing. "I wounded her when I tried to separate the demon and human."

"Her?"

"Yes, a female half demon," said Seth, gazing at the demon with interest. "Which explains why she's so protective of your brother."

"That tells me nothing."

"Demons, especially females, wont' harm young or innocents. They're not ruled by greed or power or any of the weaknesses that we humans have. Strictly instincts. But their instincts are so powerful we had to banish them to the Shadow Realm, they were a threat," Seth was interrupted by the demon cackling. The yami and hikari looked at her closely.

"You Egyptians seem to forget that you are only human, not divine," she pulled her claws out of the  wall and ceiling, and slid down the wall, leaving a run in the wallpaper. "That's why you banished us. You reached to far," her cat-like feet touched the floor and she slumped against the corner, blood visibly dripping from her chest.

"How did you avoid our purge?" Seth raised the Millennium Rod, ready should she try anything.

"I come from a long line of demons and thieves. We were a powerful family in Egypt, we hid from your purge and saw the final days of Egypt. Then we hid in the Shadow Realm. We've been sleeping for the past three thousand years. It was only five years ago that we emerged," the demon replied in fluent ancient Egyptian.

"We?" Seth's eyes narrowed.

"Walker and I," the demon hissed in pain as it fell to its knees.

"Walker? Isn't' that you psychiatrist?" Seth looked at Seto, who was gapping at the demon. Seth looked back at the demon, "HOLY SHIT!"

Where the demon had been was indeed Dr. Walker. Her head bent and her breathing labored.

"Well I guess that explains why you knew Egyptian so well, and the Shadow Magic," Seth said rather casually.

"Seto," Dr. Walker looked at him. "Mind taking your brother? He's getting heavy at this point." Seto nodded and rather numbly took his brother from her. Dr. Walker collapsed against the wall, wincing in pain. Her eyes searched Seth's face desperately.

"Please…please don't' take Oni from me. Please.." Seth lowered the Millennium Rod and approached her. She was whimpering in pain, as Seth knelt next to her, she changed, the demon taking over.

"I apologize for my attack. I reacted on instinct," Seth bowed his head slightly.

"It's alright, at least you didn't try to send me to the Shadow Realm," she grimaced in pain as her chest began to heal. "I saved the kid you know."

"My hikari and I are indebted to you."

"Then don't separate us, if you do you'll kill both of us," the demon winced again as the wound sealed itself and the doctor took control again.

"Why didn't' you tell me you were part demon?" Seto asked, kneeling next to Seth.

"I did, you chose not to listen. I said we all had our demons and onis. How is your brother?"

"He's alright. Just shock and bruises. He said you saved him."

"Oni did. She killed the six that attacked him."

"Oh." There was silence for a moment. Then Dr.Walker stood, wobbling at first, then straightened.

"I need to go. I have an appointment at six."

"Oh stay!" Seth said standing. "I trust that Oni has eaten well, but you are clearly, what is the word Seto?"

"Emancipated. Besides I was that appointment at six. Have breakfast with us," Seto smiled kindly.

"Hai! Seto-kun can make wicked pancakes!" Seth said resting his head on Seto's shoulder.

"Breakfast would be nice," Dr. Walker smiled. "Are you two an item?"

"No," Seto said. "Seth here," he caught the spirit in a headlock and gave him a noogie. "Is one of the MOST touchy, feely, people I've EVER met!"

"Hey!" Seth wriggled out of Seto's grasp. "What about you and Oni?" he asked, straightening his cloak.

"No. She has a mate anyways. We have however, managed to develop a mutual caring relationship, despite that she is a "daimon", she his also my guardian spirit. Our images are our keeps as we are theirs."

"I see." Seto looked at his watch. "I'm going to bed. See you two later."

Mokuba awoke with the sun shinning through his window. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. _I wonder what happened to that demon?_ His question was answered when he looked at the foot of the bed. There she was, curled in a ball, her body rising and falling with the rhythmic breathing of sleep. But wait, it was a human girl now. Now it was the demon. Her shape changing as she slept, between demon and human.

Mokuba smiled and went down stairs for breakfast.

"GOOD MORNING!!!" Seth exclaimed as Mokuba entered the kitchen. Mokuba looked at Seto who was in the process of chopping walnuts.

"Did he get into the syrup again?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Seto said scooping up the walnuts and pouring them into the pancake batter.

"I'M GOING TO FIND THE SHRINK!" Seth yelled, skipping out of the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, an incredibly harassed looking Dr. Walker entered the kitchen.

"Coffee. Black." She muttered, as she sat at the kitchen bar. Mokuba poured her a cup and put it in front of her. Dr Walker didn't move for a moment, then pulled the mug to her and inhaled the steam. She looked at the two brothers.

"Oni is very happy that Mokuba is alright," she said, her voice rasping. Then she drank her coffee in silence. Then Seth came bounding back into the kitchen.

"I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES!"

Two hours, ten cups of coffee, and 42 pancakes later…..

"Shall we begin our session?" asked Dr. Walker

"I suppose. Mokuba, could you go play?"

"Okay," Mokuba left, clearing his plate.

"This way," Seto led Dr. Walker to a study. Seth, having crashed after his sugar high, was in his soul room, nursing a headache. Seto held the door open for Dr. Walker and then shut it as she sat down.

"How have you been these past few weeks? Is Seth behaving?"

"I've been busy. Seth wanted to learn about our time so he's read nearly the entire library," Seto rubbed his eyes. "Between him, school and the company, I'm whipped."

"Well then. At least you're not lingering. Are you happy that Seth is in your life now?"

Seto paused.

"I feel…more complete…but…"

"But…." Dr. Walker nudged him along.

"I still hurt." Seto's voice was unnaturally soft.

"In your soul?"

"No. I don't have a soul. In my mind," Seto ran his fingers through his hair. It became very obvious to both of them that he was mortal.

"Do you realize that the soul is endless?"

"If I had one then it would never be able to be solved," Seto spat bitterly. "I would be something to be interpreted, no one would bother to try to understand me, even if I cried."

"Mr. Kaiba have you ever been in a relationship?"

"No."

"Ever been kissed?"

"No."

"Don't feel bad. What you need is a relationship."

"No. Actually I think that's the last thing I need," Seto snarled.

"You're missing my point, Mr. Kaiba." Dr. Walker said tersly. "Yes your soul is in pain and yes your mind feels overwhelmed. But that is because you insist on keeping yourself in darkness. Not physical darkness, but because you overwork, and over expend yourself and neglect yourself," she paused almost angrily. "The soul desires light like the moth for the flame. It wants to find itself by seeing through.  Even more it loves to be enlightened by seeing  through itself. The psyche needs vision." Here she stopped and regarded Seto.

"This is ridiculous. I told you I don't' have a soul."

"You didn't believe in Yamis or demons either."

"This is not a matter of believe!  I never said I didn't believe, I said I lacked!"

The patient and doctor regarded each other bitterly for a moment. Dr. Walker sighed and stood up.

"Then I can't help you. You wont' let me. You won't even help yourself. Until your _soul_ gets what it wants, it will continually fall ill! And each time you will die a little with it! Until the only cure will be Death!" she was breathing heavily. "You will be your own obituary Good day Mr. Kaiba!"  she stormed out of the room, leaving Seto to stare at the space she had formerly occupied.

{{You were a bit harsh}} Oni chided Walker as she stormed back to her office.

{He had it coming. Stubborn ass.}

{{None the less I've never see you so angry!}}

"HEY WATCH WHERE YA GOIN'!"

{shit not this asshole again, Oni be ready to go through the Shadow Realm}

"HEY YOU!" Joey yelled at the doctore.

"Before you even start, I want you to shut up, leave me alone, and never come into my office again," Dr Walker said turning and glaring at Joey, Yugi and Tristan. She clawed the air and a portal to the Shadow Realm opened. She stepped inside, closed the portal and continued on her way back to the office. Today she just didn't have patience for stupidity.  


	8. Becoming Inferior to One's Inferiority

jessica: I JUST HAD A BIG CUP OF INSTANT COFFEE!!! WWWHHEEE!!!!

Viva: dear ra…(sweat drop) I don't know her.

jessica: (bouncing around like the world is her trampoline) WWHHEEE!!!

Viva: oooohhhh dear. (looks desperately at readers) help! (is glomped by jessica)

jessica:  VIVA-CHAN!!!

Viva: c-can't b-b-reath!! (starts turning blue)

jessica: TEE HEE!

Viva: H-HELP!!! (is now turning interesting shades of purple)

Yami Bakura: should we help her? (looks at others)

Everyone else (except Tea): …nah.

Tea: we should help her! That's what friends do!

Seto: good idea (grabs Tea) you can be the bait! (shoves her in front of jessica) lookie jessica… Tea isn't dead!

Tea: Hey! Not fair!

jessica: (releases Viva) MUST….KILL!! (chases Tea with a big sword)

Yugi: jessica nor Viva own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the thoughts on psychology that are displayed in James Hillman's A Blue Fire

ADVENTURES IN THERAPY

CASE STUDY 1.7: Becoming Inferior to One's Inferiority

When Ryou entered Dr. Walker's waiting room he found himself stepping into the Shadow Realm.

"Wow. She's pissed," Bakura said casually, as he emerged from the Ring.

"Why would you say that?" Ryou asked sarcastically, finding that the door he had entered had conveniently vanished.

"Oh, I don't' know. Perhaps the fact that her ENTIRE OFFICE is engulfed in the SHADOW REALM!"  Bakura replied with equal sarcasm, then lifted the Ring and began to mutter to it in ancient Egyptian. The Ring shuddered and glowed. At that exact moment a hellcat appeared in front of the pair.

"Aahhhh!" Ryou cried jumping back and hiding behind Bakura. Bakura looked up from the Ring at the hellcat, and raised an eyebrow,

"Dr. Walker I presume?"

The hellcat laughed.

"No, I am Oni. Dr. Walker is currently unavailable at the moment, and probably will be for some time, feel free to leave a message after the beep. Or we could just start the session now." Bakura gawked at the demon, and Ryou poked his head out from behind Bakura,

"So you're not going to eat us?" The hellcat laughed again.

"No. I feed quite well last night. But.." she vanished and reappeared behind Ryou. "I'm sure you would taste good as "dessert".." she sniffed Ryou's hair.

"Hey!" Bakura whipped around, pulling Ryou away from the demon. "Only I can have him for "dessert"!"

"But he does look "tasty"…" Oni pouted.

"NO!" Bakura pulled Ryou into a tight embrace.

"B-Bakura I c-c-can't b-breath!" Ryou gasped trying to get out of his yami's embrace.

"Sorry," Bakura said, not loosening his grip.

"Awww! Uber kawaiiness!" Oni clapped her hands, then became very business like. "Dr. Walker had you two set up for some extreme psychotherapy. Shall we begin?"

"If you're done hitting on Ryou," Bakura said.

"Of course. But hey, if you two ever want to do a threesome email me, okay?" Oni said casually, and Bakura's eyebrows shot up at the demon's frankness, but he stored the information for future reference.

"Umm…Bakura?" Ryou was now an interesting shade of purple. Bakura let Ryou go and the hikari gasped for breath.

"Okay then, I have to explain the rules. You can't use your Millennium Ring, that's cheating, and I'm trusting you want to get the full benefit of this." As Oni spoke the Shadow Realm changed into a desert. "The first part of this shall be getting you" she pointed a claw at Bakura. "To become inferior to your inferiority, for then, and only then, will the therapy of the inferiority begin." She vanished. Ryou blinked at the space that she had once occupied.

"Did you understand that?" Ryou asked Bakura, who snorted.

"No, inferior to my inferiority. That's one odd demon." He shrugged and looked around. Upon seeing nothing but desert, began walking.

"Where are we going?" Ryou asked, falling into step with his yami.

"Anywhere, if you stay in one spot too long in the desert you'll die, if you walk, at least you have a chance of finding an oasis or something," Bakura said quickly, scanning the sky, which was rapidly darkening. "Odd. I don't like this."

"Why? Wouldn't it be better if it rained?" asked Ryou as they slid down a particularly high sand dune.

"No. The desert is one of the worst places for it to rain heavily." Bakura said, his eyes still on the sky. "It floods very easily. And the said doesn't hold water. You've heard of mudslides, think of the desert as a giant sand slide waiting to happen."

"Well maybe it won't-" Ryou was interrupted by a crack of thunder and a downpour of rain. "Rain." The hikari finished. He looked at Bakura. "Now what?" he yelled over the rain.

"We get the hell out of here!" Bakura grabbed Ryou and began to pull him out of the slope in the sand dunes.

Lightning struck behind them. Then it struck again. Each time getting closer.

"Damned possessed lightning!" Bakura cursed trying to get out of the lightning's path. He looked over his shoulder and saw blackened spots of melted sand behind them, the next one would strike... "Ryou move!" he yanked Ryou to the side, and the lightning struck right where the hikari had been standing.

Apparently this was a very powerful bolt of lightning, because when it struck, it opened up a fairly deep crevice in the earth. Now according to the basic laws of physics, gravity, deep crevices, rain, and loose sand don't mix very well. And this is the Shadow Realm so absolutely _nothing_ is _ever_ going to work in _your_ (or anyone else's for that matter) favor. That being said,

Bakura wobbled on the edge of the crevice and managed to very carefully inch his way back without falling in. Then the sand decided to slide into the hole, thus causing Bakura to slide with it.

"Shit!" the Yami grabbed the edge of the crevice and held on for dear life. "Ryou! A little help!" Ryou, however was trying to stay on top of the sand which had started to slide, avalanche style, and was currently trying to bury the hikari. 

Bakura growled in frustration and started to try to pull himself up, but remember kids, in the Shadow Realm, _nothing_ works for _anyone_, and the edge of crevice that Bakura had been clinging to so dearly, began to crumble. And Bakura soon found himself plummeting into the crevice.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Ugh," Bakura rubbed his head. "How hard did I fall?" he moved to stand up, and found his left leg in incredible pain, seeing that it was trapped under a large chunk of rock.

"Oh goody! You're awake!" Bakura's head snapped up in the direction of the voice. It was Ryou, or what appeared to be Ryou at a glance.

"Ryou?"

"After a fashion." Bakura gapped as what he thought was his hikari came closer. Ryou's eyes were blood red. "Oh what fun we're going to have!" Ryou pulled out a dagger as he continued to approach Bakura.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Ryou saw Bakura fall into the crevice, that was just enough to distract him from his goal of not being buried by the sliding sand. The sand proceed to drag Ryou down into the crevice. He however had a softer landing and Bakura did. Seeing that he was surrounded by sand.

"Ugh," Ryou spat sand out of his mouth. "I HATE sand." He managed to pull himself out of the sand and shook his head, sending sand flying from his white hair, which was actually a manilla color due to the sand… then he heard a scream somewhere in the distance. He stopped trying to extract the sand from his hair (still manilla colored)  and listened. Someone screamed again,

"R-RYOU! NOOOO!" 

"Bakura?" Ryou listened. More screams. Pain. Ryou felt the Ring glowing and lifted it up. One of the dangles pointed to his right. "I guess so. Okay this is weird." He started to follow the direction that the Ring was indicating. It was oddly quiet as Ryou walked in the direction of the Ring. Every so often the silence was punctuated by a scream. Then the Ring decided Ryou was really being too slow, and started to glow more and actually began to tug Ryou in the direction of the screams.

"Okay! Okay I get the message!" Ryou said, beginning to run. He was getting a distinct feeling of dread in his stomach as he ran.

And right he was to have that feeling of dread.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"You're light should be here any minute now," Ryou snickered at Bakura. The Yami lay on the ground bleeding heavily, still trapped by the rock, black and blue marks forming where he wasn't bleeding. "If he's as easy to break as you are," Ryou chuckled evilly and kicked Bakura in the head. The yami didn't even have the strength to scream anymore. Ryou had beaten, broken, and raped the trapped Spirit. "All too easy."

"R-Ryou why?" Bakura whispered.

"Because I can," the red-eyed light snickered.

"BAKURA!"  a voice shouted. Ryou turned around, there was the other light.

"Oh you finally showed up. I've been waiting a long time to meet you, Ryou," said red-eyes Ryou.

"Who are you?" Ryou asked, his eyes darting from his yami to the red-eyed version of himself.

"I'm you of course. Did you really believe that you're the "innocent" one? That line of crap that you feed everyone, even yourself," the red-eyed Ryou snickered.

"What do you mean? I wouldn't do anything like this!"

"Are you so sure? Ryou, I'm your hate, your darkness, your anger," the red-eyed Ryou smirked. "You look upset at what I've done to Bakura here. I thought you'd be pleased."

All Ryou could do was stare in disgust at his other, other self. The red-eyed Ryou laughed.

"Aw, poor Ryou can't handle his Yami getting a little ass-kicking? Why don't' you do something about it? I dare you to try."

Ryou glared at him.

"Enough of this, I don't care if I'm cheating or not."

"Huh? Ryou you don't seem to realize-"

"No. YOU don't realize-"

"Who you're fucking with," they said in unison. They glared at each other, then energy cracking in the air.

"Stay away from my Yami," Ryou growled, he summoned the power of the Ring like he'd seen his yami do so many times before.

_This is a fighting with, rather than a fighting off or fighting against…_

"Too late for that," the red-eyed Ryou grinned, summoning a dagger.

Ryou didn't respond, but continued to channel the energy of the Ring, glaring at this replica of himself, who had dared to hurt the other half of his soul.

"Die little, lying light," the red-eyed Ryou growled, throwing the dagger at Ryou.

_..the anima, a close, tense, devoted embracing in many positions of intercourse…_

"I don't' lie," Ryou growled, deflecting the dagger with a blast of Shadow Magic from the Ring.

"Do you now?" the red-eyed Ryou hissed, forming another dagger and charging Ryou. "Then explain my existence!"

Ryou clutched the Ring and a second blast of Shadow Magic came from it. The blast hit the red-eyed replica, then began to eat it away, till nothing was left.

_Where puer madness is met with psychic confusion and deviation…_

"You don't exist. You never did," Ryou spat on the ashes of the replica. "I don't lie, I just chose not to show a side of myself."

_Where madness is reflected in that distorted mirror._

"Just because I chose not to show myself, doesn't mean I'm lying. You should know that. I'm not like that, never was I ever like that." Ryou turned from the ashes and back to his Yami. "Bakura?" Ryou knelt next to him.

"R-Ryou…" Bakura slightly flinched, but pain shot through his body.

"Yes. It's me. The real me. I promise." Ryou brushed his Yami's bloody bangs out of his face. "Let me take care of you, okay?" Ryou rested his hand on his yami's cheek. Bakura looked at Ryou, he hated being in this position, having to depend on someone else. Suddenly he felt very cold. Ryou's hand on his cheek was warm. Bakura felt his limbs getting heavy and he was about to say yes, when in the back of his mind he remembered the Ryou with red eyes…

"I'm not him," Ryou heard Bakura's thoughts through their link, and saw Bakura flinch again. "Really. Trust me Bakura, please." Ryou pleaded. With great effort Bakura raised his eyes to his hikari's, and put a cold hand over Ryou's warm one.

"Please help me," he whispered.

As he did there was a clapping sound. Ryou whipped around and saw Oni leaning against crevice wall clapping satirically.

"Very good," she said. "Bakura. Now we can truly start the therapy of the inferiority. You have allowed him to help you."

"Wha-"

"The puer is left only with his craziness, which through the battle he as resort to so often that he learns to care for it as precious, as the one thing that he truly is, his uniqueness and limitation. Reflection in the mirror of the soul lets one see the madness of one's spiritual drive, and the importance of this madness. Come now, let us return to the realm of mortals." She clapped her hands again and they appeared in Dr. Walker's office. "I now leave you in the care of the good doctor," Oni said bowing and allowing Dr. Walker to surface.

"You did well, both of you. The wounds you received Bakura they are not here now, can you tell me why?" Bakura and Ryou looked at each other than Dr. Walker. Sure enough the wounds were gone.

"I still hurt though…" Bakura said, poking himself.

"Spirit wounds Bakura. The red-eyed Ryou never existed except in your mind, he is what Ryou is afraid of coming and what you had to become," Dr. Walker handed the pair each a cup of coffee.

"I'm confused," Ryou said sipping the coffee.

_For it is not straight and not clear._


	9. Arguements, Shadow Magic, and Forgivenes...

jessica: I would like to thank everyone who has contributed to this fic. My fellow reviewers and readers it has been an honor for me to write this. A few side notes and we shall begin chapter nine.

1) "Hellcat"—a hellcat is a species of demon that I have created for the purpose of the story.  It is similar to the "werecat" only with obvious differences. Use your imagination, if you're still confused I'll write an essay for you to better understand.

2) Reviewers: Kristal23, Yami-Mekayla, Yami Sakuno, Dark Shadow Slayer, and Lavender Insanity thank you for your continued support, despite the weirdness of my fic.

3) TO KING DIGI MAN:  okay you obviously didn't like my fic, but I must inquire: why did you continue to read (and review) it? And second off I'm not a dike, nor a homo as you referred to me, I am straight and have a boyfriend. I'm not going to cuss at you because I simply don't need to. I'm  22 years old and I don't need  to get into insult contests with you. And in a finishing note, I'm a student of psychology, I've been incorporating my knowledge into this fic. It's going to be weird, and "retarded" as you put it, but what do expect? It is psychology after all. And one last thing: this is NOT I repeat NOT A YAOI, YURI, LEMON OR LIME!!!  As I said in my summary, it is a shouenn-ai fic. If you can't handle it, go elsewhere.

Disclaimer: I don to own it. "it" being YGO or any of the thought in James Hillman's A Blue Fire. I merely own Dr.Walker, and Oni. (bow humbly) Read on!

{} hikari to yami

{{}}yami to hikari

ADVENTURES IN THERAPY

CASE STUDY: 1.9 Arguments, Shadow Magic and Forgiveness

"No." Seto crossed his arms and scowled. "I'm not going to and you can't make me."

"For someone on the brink of manhood you are incredibly immature," Seth said meeting his light's glare. "You were incredibly rude to her, not even I was that rude to people and I was voted Meanest and Harshest of the Pharaoh's High Priests for six years running!"

"I don't apologize."

"Well you're going to, one way or the other," Seth said the Millennium Rod glowing in Seth's hands and Seto suddenly found himself being shoved into his soul room and Seth taking control of his body.

{Not fair!} Seto whined through their link.

{{Hush you. You have too much pride to be healthy and it's time you let you ego go.}} Seth snapped and Seto fell silent.

_How is it that I end up with the most arrogant, rude and stubborn hikari?_ Seth thought as he walked out of the mansion.

{I heard that}

{{SHUT UP!}}

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"So you're saying that the red-eyed Ryou never existed?" asked Ryou, who was sharing a beanbag with his yami as they drank coffee.

"Yes. The wounds he gave Bakura were spirit wounds. That Ryou was an image of the soul. What you are afraid of becoming Ryou and what Bakura hates and fears, yet was forced to become." Dr Walker regarded the pair. Bakura was still pale, even though they'd been out of the Shadow Realm for nearly an hour. The yami and hikari were sharing a bean bag and Bakura had his arms wrapped around Ryou's waist.

"You can still feel him can't you?" Dr Walker said watching as the yami suppressed a shudder and failed. "You must pay attention to this image. Oh now don't look at me like that!" Ryou and Bakura were staring at her like she'd gone mad.

"Give it attention and it will subside and leave. If you don't…" the doctor looked at the two. She sent out her Shadow Magic, searching, ebbing. She felt Bakura's Shadow Magic, it was a shade of blue, _the blue transit between black and white is like that sadness which emerges from despair as it proceeds toward reflection…_ "Cold, isolating, inhibition," she murmured staring at Bakura. "Yet Ryou is the same way…"

"Huh?" Ryou glanced at the doctor, she had a glazed over look on her face.

"Your Shadow Magic's aura is blue. Both of yours. Blue protects white from innocence. Just as it bears traces of the _mortification_ into the whitening. You shall have to continually confront the image. It is up to you two alone to settle this with your self. However," she waved her hand and a bit of Shadow Magic appeared in it. "Myth will become your truth, and you must analyze yourselves. What do you feel?" she twirled the Shadow Magic in her hand idly.

The pair sat silently, contemplating.

"I'm sinful," Bakura whispered

"But not guilty," Ryou finished gazing at his Yami. Dr. Walker grinned. Maybe there was hope for these two.

"Well done. I'll see you next week, continue to confront the image, and—"she was interrupted by a knock on her door. She rose and opened it. There stood Seto Kaiba.

Seto blinked and felt Seth relinquish control of his body. He looked down and saw Dr. Walker, he blinked again, and saw Oni, she was not happy. _Oh shit._

"How dare you come here!" Oni growled sending the Shadow Magic that she'd been playing with, blasting at Seto. The CEO was promptly sent flying and stopped only because of the wall. "You insult Walker, you dishonor her practice, and have the audacity to come here!" the hellcat snarled preparing to give Seto plastic surgery with her claws.

"Oni stop!" the demon transformed back into Dr.Walker. "Stop it Oni! He's only a terrorist!" she cried clutching her head.

"He hurt you! He hurt US!" the demon snarled as it took partial control and the doctor halfway transformed. She cried out in pain as Oni did then reverted back to human form, clutching her head.

"A terrorist?" Seto asked as he gingerly picked himself pick.

"Your psyche has been wiped out. Fantasy is not real, aesthetics are just artists, souls are for priests, imagination is trivial and dangerous, reality is only the external world."

"Damn," Seth said, he'd been leaning against the door frame watching. "So in layman's terms you're pretty fucked up Seto."

"Shut up," Seto growled, Seth stuck his tongue out at him.

"Why did you come here Seto?" Dr.Walker rubbed her temples wearily.

"Seth made me come to apologize."

"Are you going to?"

"No."

"Do still want my help."

Here Seto hesitated.

"Yes." The doctor blinked in surprise.

"We'll have to start at the beginning. And do a primitive barter of stupidity for simplicity—beginning where it's at."

"So you can help him?" Seth asked coming over to them.

"My ending note is dark. But as it is the tradition of depth psychologists, we lack optimism. I can't point a way out of this problem, we are forced to search for ways more deeply into them," Dr. Walker said looking from Seto to Seth.

"Um? Doctor?" Ryou poked his head out of Dr.Walker's office.

"Yes?"

"We might want to leave now. All of us."

"Why?"

"THE MORMONS ARE COMING! THE MORMONS ARE COMING!!" Bakura yelled running out of the office, grabbing Ryou and opening a portal to the Shadow Realm, then disappearing into it.

"Shit," Dr.Walker muttered. "You two had better make yourselves scarce."

"Why? Who are the Mormons?" asked Seth.

"I'll explain later," Seto said glancing around nervously. "We need to hide. Preferably in the Shadow Realm where they won't find us."

"Okay," the Millennium Rod glowed and Seth and Seto vanished.

{Feel like going to the Shadow Burger King?}

{{Why not, I have a sudden craving for French fries.}} Oni said and Dr. Walker clawed the Shadow Realm open and they vanished into it.

The next second a group of Mormons came bursting through the door, led by Tea's ghost.

A/N: I'm thinking of putting Dr. Walker with someone. Should I? and if so, who? VOTE TODAY!!!


	10. In a Shadow Realm Burger King

jessica: banned me . mother fuckers…

Viva: You swore! I don't believe it!

jessica: don't care. school starts next monday. i've got too much work to do as it is.

Viva: jessica doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the views expressed in James Hillman's A Blue Fire.

jessica: aren't you forgetting something?

Viva: oh… Yami Marik can do that

Yami Marik: no I won't.

jessica: I have blackmail….(waves photos)

Yami Marik: (grumbles) fine. ahem IF THERE ARE ANYMORE FUCKERS WHO FEEL THE RIGHT TO NEEDLESSLY FLAME THIS WORK THEN YOU WILL BE IGNORED, BLOCKED, REPORTED, AND HAVE A VIRUS SENT TO YOU THAT WILL FRY YOUR COMPUTER TO A CRISP!!!!

jessica: thank you

ADVENTURES IN THERAPY

CASE STUDY: 1.9 In a Shadow Realm Burger King

Seto stared at the sign in front of him.

_Welcome to the Shadow Realm!_

_Come to stay, you can't leave anyway!_

"Oh come on!" Seth dragged Seto past the sign.

"Where exactly are we going?" Seto asked still staring at the back of the sign which read _What the FUCK are you looking at?_

"To find Walker."

"Why?" Seto asked tearing his eyes away from the sign. Seth didn't reply but waved to someone in the distance.

"Ryou! Bakura!" The white haired pair waved back and 200 feet later the met.

"Where exactly are we?" Seth asked Bakura.

"Well…" the white haired yami pulled a map out of his back pocket, and unfolded it. "According to this we are ion Shadow Realm Interstate 13." Bakura looked up for the map and sure enough, there was a green sigh that said _SRI 13._

"Oh nice, they finally up that Burger King up," Ryou said peering over his Yami's shoulder.

"Burger King?" asked Seth.

"Cheap American food, full of fat, grease, and clogs arteries, and is over commercialized," Ryou explained.

"What are we waiting for then?" Bakura turned on his heel, nose in the map again.

"Where'd Bakura get the map?" Seto asked as they followed Bakura.

"Oh at the Welcome Center," Ryou said casually.

"They FINALLY put the Welcome Center up?!" Seth exclaimed.

"Yep. It's very nice too." Ryou said as the neon glowing Burger King sign came into view.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"The angelic view…" Dr. Walker said as she ate a French fry.

"…calls us to look again…" Oni said as she stretched lazily on the booth.

"respecting who they are," Dr. Walker reminded.

"what they are"

"why they are"

"in the dream"

"and further," Dr. Walker insisted.

"how to meet them, even care for them-" Oni emphasized.

"these miraculous shapes and behaviors each intricate appearance," Dr. Walker gestured with her Double Whopper.

"a superb archaic ability, faultless, pious, comical, grave, intense," Oni jumped to her feet, intensity in her eyes.

"seeking us out while we sleep," Dr. Walker finished calmly as Bakura entered the Burger King, still studying the map intently.

"Ah Bakura! Did the others escape the Mormons?" asked Oni.

"We did," Bakura looked up from the map. "What's good to eat here? And since when did you two have the split ability?" Bakura asked as he went up to the counter.

Dark Magician was flipping burgers, Celtic Guardian was running the drive through window, Dark Magician Girl was cooking French fries and wrapping food.

"What would you like?" asked Wingweaver floating over to the counter to the yami.

"Oye! Wingweaver! Put it on my tab!" Oni called. The duel monster nodded.

"Double Whopper cooked as rare as you can get it."

"Cheese?"

"Nah. I'll have the most caffeinated beverage you have. I'd better get Ryou a Mighty Kids Meal too."

"Is that all?"

"Yep," Bakura took his food and sat next to Dr. Walker and Oni. "Now what's up with the split ability?"

"Oh that's just because we're in the Shadow Realm. And neither of us are really whole right now, we're kinda like extra-concentrated ghosts. If you were to separate us in the real world, you'd end up killing one or both of us," Dr. Walker explained through a mouthful of food.

Then Ryou, Seto and Seth entered the restaurant.

"Ryou," Bakura waved the Mighty Kids Meal. Ryou squealed in excitement and glomped his yami.

"I get a toy! I get a toy! I get a toy!" the hikari yelled excitedly.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"How could they escape!" Tea's ghost yelled.

"We don't know!" the Mormons cowered in fear at the PMSing spirit.

"How shall I get my revenge…I know! I'll go talk to Yugi and Yami! Our friendship is strong, even in death!"

20 minutes later…

"So let me get this straight," Yami said. "Dr. Walker is actually an evil demon bent on controlling the world, getting the Millennium Items, and killing me and Yugi?"

"Yeah, just like every other villain has for the past 200 episodes." Tea's ghost said. "She killed me because I found out and was going to warn you."

"I see. That's why she gave me the medication." Yami said.

"Same thing with Joey. She wants to kill anyone who stands in her way. She's EVIL!!" Tea's ghost exclaimed.

"How can we stop her?" asked Yugi with wide eyes.

"Don't worry. I know her weakness! Here's what we have to do…"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"We are not solitary," Dr. Walker said propping her feet up on the table regarding the 2 pairs of yamis and hikaris.

Ryou was playing with the toy from his Mighty Kids Meal, Bakura was blowing spit balls at Seth, who in turn was poking the former tomb robber with a fork, Seto was picking at his salad trying to ignore the two yamis. Dr. Walker kicked Seto under the table.

"If a person should choose the go that way, the way of detachment, they should go far away, to Mt. Athens or Tibet, where they don't have to be involved in the daily soup." Seto glared at her and shoved a forkful of salad into his mouth to avoid having to answer her.

"Oh quit being so antisocial!" Seth stopped poking Bakura and began to poke Seto.

"Yeah, you should party more," Bakura blew a spit ball at Seto which landed in the center of his forehead.

"That. Is. Disgusting." Seto said glaring at Bakura and removing the spitball from his forehead.

"Baby, man Seth you have a whinny hikari."

"I am not whinny!"

"Yes you are," Bakura and Seth chorused.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" This continued for about 20 minutes till Ryou got tired of listening to them.

"THAT'S IT!!!" Ryou yelled slamming his hands down on the table. "We're going shopping!"

"Dare I ask for what?" Dr. Walker said grinning.

"Knives, daggers, clothes and alcohol," Ryou said resolutely standing up.

"Sounds like fun, I'm in!" Dr. Walker said.

"Hey. I know you aren't leaving without me!" Bakura scrambled after them.

Seto pointedly ignored Seth's puppy dog eyes.

"Pppplllleeeaassseeee?"

"No."

"You're no fun."

"Absolutely right." Seto munched on his salad.

"In the shadows of the gods, are the very gods themselves, their myths in the midst of what survives because it will not go away," Dr. Walker whispered in Seto's ear.

The CEO slammed his fork down in frustration and turned to face the psychiatrist.

"Can you just for once drop the philosophy shit!"

"I can, but I choose not to. At least not until you start living your life and quit neglecting your soul."

Seto was about to remind her that he didn't have a soul, but remembering their last conversation, decided not to,

"Hater." He muttered.

"Nope just a pain in the ass. Now come on! The mall awaits us!"

"Alright,' Seto sighed as Seth cheered happily and excitedly dragged him out of the Burger King


	11. Crisis

jessica: blah. another chapter. go away.

Viva: Don't listen to her. She's on a caffeine crash. And she has to work Sunday.

jessica: go away fucking lawyers i don't shit. fuckers.

Viva: Anyways…

ADVENTURES IN THERAPY

CASE STUDY: 2.0 Crisis

"Okay I've maxed out my credit cards, how about you guys?" Ryou looked at his companions. Bakura was hugging a collection of daggers that he'd bought, and was sporting several other shopping bags of odd shapes, Seth was dressed in new clothes and looked rather pimpin', he too had a nice amount of shopping bags. Seto had two bags and looked like he was about to fall asleep where he was standing. Dr. Walker had a few bags and was in the process of devouring a box of Godiva chocolates.

"Seto would only let me spend 5k," Seth pouted. Ryou chuckled at glanced at the worn out CEO. Seth had not been easy to shop with. The former High Priest had dragged Seto all over the mall, six times, then decided that he wanted to go to a different mall. No it had been ten different malls.

"Hey let's go eat! I'm hungry!" Bakura said, putting his daggers back in their bag. It had been about 12 hours worth of shopping.

"Okay, I know just the place!" Dr. Walker said, her mouth full of chocolate. "Jillian's!"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"I didn't' think it would work but it did!" exclaimed Yami. "Good job Joey!"

"I wasn't da top pickpocket in New York for nothin'!" Joey grinned as Yami twirled the Millennium Rod.

"But still, I'm surprised Seth didn't' notice!" Yami said. "He isn't one that can be so easily taken advantage of."

"Well I bet dat "doctor" had somethin' ta do wit' it!" Joey said. "She's got Kiaba, Ryou and Bakura in her control!"

"The tomb robber too!?" Yami stared at Joey wide eyed. "Wow she is bad news."

"We need to act!" Tea's ghost exclaimed.

"We shall! Yugi where are they?" Yami looked at this hikari.

"Tristan just radioed in. They're at Jillian's."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Come on Seto!" Seth dragged his hikari over to the arcade. Dr. Walker and Ryou took all the shopping bags to a booth and ordered some food. Bakura wandered off to go hit on girls.

"Seth, no." Seto sighed.

"Come on! You need to have more fun!" Seth dragged Seto over to a game with flashing lights and two dance pads.

"Oh, you found the new DDR," Dr. Walker said coming up next to them.

"DDR?" asked Seth.

"Dance Dance Revolution. Hey Ryou!" she pulled the white haired hikari away from the candy game and over to the DDR. "Let's show them how this works!" They stepped onto the pads, and started the game.

"Verses Play!" the game stated. "Select difficultly."

"Light mode?" asked Dr. Walker.

"Light mode," Agreed Ryou.

"Light mode," the game verified. "Select a song."

"I haven't done this in a while," Ryou said, glancing at the list of songs.

"Here, something slow." Dr. Walker, scrolled through the songs till she came to a pink one. _A Little Bit of Ecstasy_. "Ready Ryou?"

"Hai."

_A little bit of ecstasy_

_A little bit of you and me_

_A little bit of such a free_

_A little bit of ecstasy_

_A little bit of ecstasy_

_A little bit of you and me_

_A little bit of such a free_

_A little bit of ecstasy_

"Come Ryou you can do better than that!" Dr. Walker said as she moved to the steady beat of the music. "It's going to speed up…NOW!"

_Tell me that you want me_

_Tell me that you need me_

_Tell me that you want me_

_Tell me that you love me_

_I'll be your dream_

_You be my fantasy_

_I'll be your dream_

_You be my fantasy_

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your dream_

_You be my fantasy_

"And we slow down…" Ryou said, exaggerating his motions to the rhythm of the song.

_Ooh, ooh yeah__(Let the beat...__Let the beat...__Let the beat control your body)_

"And we end," Dr. Walker straightened as the last words played. _A little bit of ecstasy_."Well done Ryou!" Dr. Walker said. "But it's best two out of three." She grinned, a small crowd had gathered around the dancers. "You chose."

"Okay…" Ryou scrolled through the songs. He stopped at a red-orange one, _End of the Century_

"Oh Ryou, are you ready for this? It's 180 BPM."

"Just try to keep up." The teen snickered as he selected the song.

_End of the century_

_Misery, can it be chaos who's the boss_

_Suffer a great loss_

_Man woman child_

_No longer exist_

_Only the good ones will be missed_

_Life love cherish it all_

_Who will be left to conquer_

_The end is coming_

_Don't start running_

_There's nowhere to run_

"Not bad, Ryou," Dr Walker said, she was squinting to see the arrows that were red on the red background. The song speed up.

_Don't grab a gun_

_All over the land her this roar_

_No one know what's in store_

_Look for the star, he's on his way_

_No one knows what's in store_

_Love your self and all around_

_In a blink of an eyes_

_You won't hear a sound_

_Your heart is pounding at raided speed_

_Man will always feel the need for greed_

Ryou stepped off the dance platform, gasping for breath. She was good at this.

_Let's go for it_

_Now you can't miss_

_Al-Though-This-Was-The-Be-Gining_

_Beware because the end is here_

"Some should take his place," Bakura said, appearing beside Seto and Seth. "He's getting a lousy score."

_T__he sky is falling_

_Eyes are balling_

_You had your chance_

_To make your stance_

_Love is a must life don't lust_

_Not time to fuss_

_P__eople start to cuss __cry__ out who's going to care_

_Have no doubt have no fear_

_Believe in me_

_I'll show you the way_

"Go Seth, wear off some of that excess energy," Seto sighed shoving his yami onto the dance pad.

"Can you keep up High Priest?" Dr. Walker taunted.

"Just you watch."

_Some people think the year 2G is so scaring, _

_let wait and see_

_The world will shot down most won't admit_

_People go crazy people catch fits__Fire breaks out_

_One way to stop__Play hip hop non stop stop_

_Remember these words_

_And what I said_

_You just might wake up brain dead_

Seth moved just as Dr. Walker did. Their movements in sync, their bodies moving to the music. _T__he feeling (feeling)_

_Is amazing (amazing)_

_Oh boy, I want you (come on and get me)_

Sweat was dripping from the two dancers, as they moved. Dr. Walker threw her head back as she danced, giving into the music.

_Some just say the world is changing_

_Many people will agree_

_Many changes we are seeing _

_I__ just say..._

_It's the end..._

_It's the end..._

_It's the end of the century_

__They stopped, both gasping for breath.

"One more round," Dr. Walker said. She scrolled to a blue one. _Celebrate Nite Euro Trance Style._

"Challenge Mode!" the game announced.

_Come on baby it's party time, _

_I like it,_

_I like on baby it's party time,_

_Come on and have a party_.

Seth glanced at Dr. Walker out of the corner of his eye. She had partly transformed. Oni was dancing with her, her eyes blazing with excitement.Yami worked his way through the crowed and stared at the two dancers.

_Celebrate tonite (do ya want more time?)_

_Will somebody please seem a light tonite_.

Dr. Walker twirled around on the game pause, and jumped back in just as the next step came. Seth gritted his teeth and ignored the cramp in his side.

_Turn it down on da sound, _

_give ya the run-arounddrain it right out, _

_all alone on my own,_

_I run right up to the grindstonefrom the mic,_

_fans wanna take it back to the mic,_

_mulla mulla mic,_

_to be as hard to crack as the Mismatch_

"Not fair," Seth managed to say, as Dr. Walker leapt into the air and hovered, Matrix-style, then landed back on the pad, her body moving in a blur.

_Come on baby it's party time,_

_I like it, I like it_

_Come on babe it's party time,_

_Come on and have a party_.

"Come on Seth!" Seto shouted, Seth grinned and sped up. His and Dr.Walker's scores were matched. Only a few more seconds.

_Celebrate Tonight, (do ya want more time?)_

_Will somebody please seem a light tonight._

The two dancers slammed to a stop, Seth looked at Dr. Walker, she was still part demon, gasping for breath, just as exhausted as he was.

"Good job, we're tied." She nodded to the scores.

"So we are," Seth said. He jumped off the dance pad, and walked over to Seto.

"Good job!" His light was grinning. Seth nodded looking at Bakura

"What's wrong?"

"Where's the Millennium Rod?" The tomb robber said very gravely.

"In one of the shopping bags. Why?"

"Someone's using it," the Millennium Ring glowed brightly.

"What?!"

"DEMON!" Yami stepped out of the crowd, approaching Dr. Walker. The Millennium Rod glowed in the Pharaoh's hands.

"How did he get it?!" Seth shoved through the crowd to get to the Pharaoh. Joey, Tristan and Tea's ghost blocked his way.

"I shall banish you from this world, demon!" Yami focused his energies at Dr. Walker. The doctor turned to face the Pharaoh, her face paled. She gathered her own energy to counter the attack, but Duke showed up out of nowhere and tackled her, breaking her concentration.

"BE GONE!" golden light shot from the Millennium Rod and hit the doctor. She screamed in pain and Duke scrambled away. In a matter of seconds Oni started to emerge from Dr. Walker. The demon yowled in pain as she was split from her mortal half. Then a bright white light exploded from the doctor. When the light cleared, Dr. Walker collapsed.

"Where's the demon?" Tristan yelled. A roar answered his question. Oni had been separated from Dr. Walker and was on the ceiling. Her eyes blazing red with insanity. She leapt from the ceiling and in a blur leaving six people decapitated, and twelve disemboweled in her wake.

"What?" Yami stared in the direction that Oni had fled. "Why wasn't she contained?"

"YOU IDIOT!!" Seth exclaimed. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE A SEALING STONE!"

"Opps," Yami muttered.

"OPPS! YOU ASS YOU'RE GOING TO KILL THEM!"

"She was evil anyway." Yami shrugged.

"_The soul,"_ Dr Walker whispered. "_It feels loss…but it can't tell…what's wrong…"_ she tried to rise but fell back to the ground.

"Shut up bitch," Tea's ghost said. "I have my revenge now, all I need to do is kiss Yugi."

"_It is schizogenetic_," Dr Walker whispered, her body going into convulsions. "_You need only be able to sign your name in the space marked X, like an immigrant, like a slave, or a…psychopath."_ Then she screamed, "ONI STOP!!" as her body jerked spasmodically, blood flowing from her mouth.

"Now what smartass? You try to banish a spirit and can't even do it properly!" Seth yelled at Yami. "And you," he turned to Tea's ghost. "You dumb jealous bitch!" Seth snatched the Rod back from Yami and focused his energies. "GO TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!"

A golden light shot from the Rod again and hit Tea's ghost. Her image became fuzzy like a bad video, then she faded out completly.

"Good ridance," Seth scowled, then turned to the others.

"Will do someone do something!" Bakura was holding the convulsing doctor, trying to keep her from thrashing about and breaking something or hurting herself..

"We need to find Oni and try to fuse them back together," Seth said, glaring at Yami.

"Can we even do that?" Seto asked.

"I don't know," Seth admit, glancing at Dr. Walker. "I don't even know how to find Oni."

"That should be simple enough," Ryou said sarcastically, helping Bakura with the convulsing doctor. "Follow the screams."

"What screams?" asked Seto. Several screams resounded in the distance. "Oh. Sorry I asked."

"Well now that you have that problem resolved, we'll be going now," Yami, Yugi, and the rest of the gang made a rather hasty exit.

"Oh sure, fat lot of bloody help you are," Ryou muttered. Then there were several screams.

"I have five bucks on where Oni is," Bakura said, moving Dr. Walker in his arms so he was holding her bridal style, quite a feat condsidering the violent spasms that were running through her body.

QQQQQQQ

A/N: okay no more chapters till i get feed back on how this should end. drop me a line please at or say what you want in the review. thankx for your help!


	12. Soul

Adventures in Therapy

Chapter 12: Soul

Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did, there would be heating in my house right now. . 

A/N: I need at least five (5) reviews to help me decide if this is worth finishing. Its been a few years since I've worked on it and sadly its not grown at all. Hopefully this will be the thing to jump start it again.

_Loss of soul:_ in this condition a man is out of himself, unable to find either the outer connection between humans or the inner connection to himself, he is unable to take part in his society, its rituals and traditions, they are dead to him, he to them.  
James Hillman, "Soul"

"N-N-nice kitty," Joey stuttered as the demon cornered them. "Who's the good kitty?" The demon snarled ate them and continued to pace back and forth, blocking their escape from the alley it had cornered them in.

"Joey," Yugi said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah Yug?"

"Shut up."

"Well did you have a better idea?"

"You're pissing it off. That guarantees us a more painful and excruciating death," Yugi said, eyeing the demon nervously. As it had paced it had steadily gotten closer.

"Both of you shut up!" Yami snapped, watching the cat demon close in. He was trying to figure out if the creature was in possession of any Shadow powers and if he could counter them. The demon had dodged a Mind Crush once before, but her sanity had been intact then. Now he might be able to hit her and send her back to the Shadow Realm once and for all. But something wasn't right. The demon when first brought forth had a blood lust and insanity ruling her mind. Now, less then five minutes after her release from her mortal, she paid no heed to the roar of traffic or the people passing by the alley. She hadn't even noticed the homeless bum in the dumpster that Joey had tripped over. It was if she had locked onto them. Knowing that they were responsible for the loss of her host.

"Pharaoh," she hissed, saliva foaming on her jaws. "Your family has a painful knack for destroying other people's lives." Her pacing stopped and she settled on her haunches in the middle of the alley. "I also am no more sane now then when you tore me for the other half of my soul. I am merely focused. Channeled insanity if you will."

"Ummm yeah, about that ruining lives thing," the King of Games shook a finger at her. "If it is Bakura you are referring to and the destruction of his home village. I wasn't even born. That was Seth's father who thought that would be a good idea."

"Yet you still wear the item made of innocent blood around your neck and flaunt it and your title like a mating peacock!" Oni snapped back, the foam flying from her jaws, and her eyes slowly slipping back and forth between the members of the cornered quartet. "Walker was trying to help you and you repay her by this! Stealing her _raison d'être!_ It is lost, you fool!" The demon was pacing again, more furiously than ever now. Her language dissolving into unintelligible snarls and hisses. Yami fell silent for a moment, trying to figure out the French phrase the demon had just used.

"Hey," Tristan asked. "Are you just going to talk all day or will we eventually get to be resigned to our fate of impending doom and death?"

"Tristan," Joey hit him in the head. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"I was just wondering."

"Now, now. Joesph," The demon seemed to have regained her composure and was stalking closer to them again. "Tristan is asking a good, viable question. I think it deserves an honest answer." Now she was so close that they could smell the pungent odor of death and blood hanging off her fur. So close that Yugi could reach out and touch her if he had wanted. "Yes. Your "fate of impending doom and death" as Tristan so appropriately put it is coming. Much sooner than you think, and you are right, people do have nasty tendencies to go into monologues at the climax of the story. It serves to develop character at the last moment, perhaps redemption even for the said character. I apologize. I should have just killed you all out right, allow me to correct that minor character flaw."

Then she struck at them. Claws reaching out and swiping at the closest thing to them. There was no form to her attack but blind rage. Yami moved aside quickly, pulling Yugi with him and the cat demon landed on Joey. Tristan ran and grabbed a hold of the cat's tail and pulled as hard as he could on it in an effort to detach the demon from their friend. For his efforts the tail pulled itself free and slapped him in the face than punched him in the stomach as the demon continued to maul Joey.

"Yami do something," Yugi yelled, as the demon released Joey and turned to face them. "Joey's dead! Oh ra! He's dead Yami! She's gonna kill us! She's really gonna kill us! Do something for the love of ra! Please!"

Yami complied to his hikari's panickings and brought up the power of the Millennium Puzzle, the Sennen Eye glowing golden on his forehead.

"Oh Shadow Magic Pharaoh? I love _shadows_," ask she spoke the alley descended into darkness.

"Yami," Yugi wailed. "Please tell me that you did that!!!"

"Let's play a game Pharaoh," the demon cackled. "You are the King of Games aren't you?"

"No," Yami shouted. "I'm not falling for that trick! I'm going to lock you away where you belong!" His Millennium Puzzle took on a bright white light. The demon ran at them, her own Shadow Magic glowing brightly.

"YAMI!!!"

"Ra, where did they go?" Seth yelled in frustration. The trail of blood dripping from Oni had dried up quickly and they were losing time. The screaming also had stopped rather suddenly.

"Here, hold her," Bakura handed the now unconscious doctor to Seth. "The Ring can find-ACK!" The Millennium Ring had suddenly sprung to life in all its golden glowing joy and jerked Bakura roughly to the right.

"Here, hold her," Seth passed Walker to Seto, who looked mildly displeased with getting blood on his clothing, despite the fact that it was his psychiatrist's blood and their purpose was to save her and whatever was left of Yugi&Co.

"Don't be a priss," Seth muttered and pulled out the Millennium Rod, it to was glowing but not acting like a drowsing rod on steroids. "Shadow Magic."

"Not the Pharaoh's either. Its too messy, you don't think that Oni..." Bakura trailed off. "Shit how will we find them, the Shadow Realm is massive."

"If her magical signature is so distinct, why can't you just follow it?" Suggested Ryou, looking apprehensively from his yami to Seth to Seto and back again. The three blinked at him.

"Now that," Seto said, shifting Walker in his arms. "Is the best idea I've heard all day."

"Only problem is that with following her signature, we could be too late," Bakura shook his head in an aggravated manner, his spiky hair flopping about. "We might already be."

"GUY!!! HELP!" Tristan ran up to them from down the street slamming into Seth in his panic. "YOUGUYSHAVEGOTTOSAVEYAMIANDYUGITHEY'REINTHESHADOWREALMANDAREGONNADIE!IDON'TKNOWIFJOEYISDEADBUTHE'SALLBLOODYANDOHMYGODWE'REGONNADIE!!!!"

"Right," Seth detangled himself from the panicking mortal. "Now which terrifyingly dark and scary alley did she take them from?"

"The one a block away." Tristan was now hyperventilating.

"Okay you call the hospital for Joey and we will go fix things up," Seth said, patting the teen on the head. Tristan ran off to find a pay phone and save Joey, the group ran to the alley.

"Right then, time to go to the Shadow Realm. Ryou, you sure you want to come?" Bakura looked at his light,who nodded determinedly. The Ring and Rod glowed and in an instant they were engulfed by the same shadows that Yami and Yugi had just been engulfed by moments earlier.

"One demon, straight ahead," Bakura pointed with the spikes on his Ring leading them to the battle ground. As they arrived, Walker seemed to wake up and the seizures returned.

"_there is madness in one's spirit and spirit in one's madness...a unique relationship..._" she managed as her body convulsed and Seto began to struggle to hold her.

"Put her down quick," Ryou said gesturing to Kiaba. "Where's Oni and Yami and Yugi?" Bakura gestured to the expanse of black in front of them where a golden and a green light were flashing,

"We need to draw them over here. And we need to do it quickly. Oni is losing blood. Just like her host. She's dying."

A/N:Yeah crummy end of the chapter, but 5 reviews gets you the exciting next chapter! And it might even be longer too!


	13. Geisteskrankheit

Adventures in Therapy

Adventures in Therapy

Chapter 13: Separation

Disclaimer: Don't fuckin' own! The psycho babble comes from James Hillman's "A Blue Fire".

A/N: I felt bad about kinda abandoning this story and so over a year later, I felt the urge to put things right. I'm gonna try to wrap it up a bit and give it some sort of resolution. Sorry it took so long to finish.

QQQQQ

Personifying helps place subjective experiences "out there", thereby we can devise protections against them and relations with them.

_-James Hillman "Many Gods, Many Persons"_

There were a few times in his life that Yami had actually been afraid or more worried than he let on, this was definitely one of those times. The fact that the demon had actually been strong enough to drag him this deep into the Shadow Realm indicated that the creature was not a threat to be taken lightly.

"Pharaoh, are you not aware of what happens when multiplicity occurs?" snarled the demon. When the Egyptian spirit did not answer the demon supplied him with one.

"We become internally more separate, you fool!" she lunged at him, magic solidifying and dripping from her claws as she swiped at him. "We are more distinctly aware of those parts! There is falsely more interior space to movement and events! Have you any idea what you've done?"

Yami jumped back just in time to avoid the piercing claws but the dripping solidified magic fell on his clothes in the pass and it ate holes away from where it landed.

"I'm trying to protect what is precious to me!" Yami formed a ball of Shadow Magic, as he took chase after the demon. "You hurt Joey, you killed Tea, you don't deserve to exist!" He threw his own magic back at the demon, who dodged it easily.

"Numen! Personas! Masks! All of it! We are allowed to exist just as you are! We are part of gemeinschaftsgefuehl! We all are you fool!"

"Enough! Lies, gibberish! Begone demon!" Yami yelled, catching the hellcat's tail successfully stopping her. Oni whipped around and they locked arms, each of them trying to wrestle the other to the ground. Whoever fell first would be destroyed by the other, Yami's crimson locked with Oni's black.

"Oni! Yami!" Seto shouted, breaking their staring contest and momentarily diverting their attention.

"Walker!" Oni released her death grip on the Pharaoh and ran at Seto, upon seeing her mortal. Yami saw his chance and took careful aim, summoning up shadow magic.

"No!" Bakura and Seth shouted together, using the power of their Millennium Items together and blasting the Pharaoh back as Oni reached Seto and Walker.

"Walker! Fuck, Walker!" Oni screamed, pulling her human half out of Seto's arms, shredding Seto's trench coat in the process, and collapsed with the human in her arms.

"You idiots!" Yami yelled as the other two spirits approached him. "She's dangerous!"

"No she's not. Or at least she wasn't until you had to go and try to be a fucking superhero," Bakura snarled. "And Joey is alive and we found Yugi a couple paces back and sent him back to our realm."

"Oh. Thank you," the Pharaoh calmed for a moment as he watched the demon trying to revive her host. "So…I really have been wrong this whole time?"

"Oh yeah. Big time," Seth said somberly.

"But she was, is a demon. A thief. How should I know that she won't-"

"Trust her. Something you need to learn to do. And to calm down your superiority complex," Bakura added.

"Can she be fixed?" Yami asked.

"Did we ever reunite a demon and a human in the past?"

"No. We sealed the demon in tablets and used them in our Shadow Games, the humans…"

"Most didn't survive," Seth reminded him.

"Then…" the Pharaoh looked crestfallen. "There's nothing we can do."

"Only hope," Seto had made his way over to them. It didn't look good for their psychiatrist. "We have to hope before we can cope." The four looked at the demon and her host and as they did, it was as if they had all received a simultaneous blow to the stomach. The blow went through them, dragging them backwards and deposited them back in the human world.

"What?" Bakura asked, before being assaulted by Ryou who was babbling his senseless concern for his darker half.

"She sent us back. We won't know if she gets pieced back together or not," Seth said, knowing that it was more than likely the latter of the two.

"Wait. Yes we will!" Ryou said excitedly. "Bakura and I have an appointment tomorrow afternoon. We'll come by her office then. I know she'll be back, she wanted a life in the light. Like a moth her soul is drawn to it. Even her demon knows this. Her psyche needs vision…." The hikari yapped excitedly, pausing before adding softly. "All of our souls need it. Because psyche and soul are interchangeable remember?" He looked hopefully at the others.

"Of course we do Ryou," Bakura pulled his light close to him. "Of course."

QQQQQQQQQQ

A/AYeah sorry its short. Only one more chapter to wrap it up. Thanks for putting up with it. :D


	14. Ecological Passions of the Soul

Vivarose: Well here you go, the end of the story. Hope you all like it.

Dislcaimer: Don't own blah blah blah.

QQQQQ

Ryou and Bakura arrived at the psychiatrist's office at three-thirty sharp. In fact it had been all they could do to stay away from the building for the majority of the day, now here they were. Silently they opened the door and went up the flight of stairs to the psychiatrist's office and stood outside the door to the hallway of her section of the building.

"Go on, open it," Ryou whispered to his dark, who numbly opened the door. Silence greeted them, the chairs of the waiting area were still there, the sign in sheet was undisturbed and the remnants of their last therapy session was still scrawled on the walls. Not daring to speak they sat in the two chairs, apparently Dr Walker had never had more than two appointments back to back.

And it was in silence that they waited. Five minutes. Ten minutes. The doctor had never been late in their past appointments. Twenty minutes. Thirty minutes. An hour. Bakura stood and walked down the hall towards the door that led to Dr. Walker's office.

"What are you doing!" Ryou exclaimed, scampering after him. Bakura didn't answer but turned the door handle and pushed the door open, gasping at what he saw.

The room was empty, save for the desk. The beanbags, the mini fridge, the filing cabinet, the distorted art that plaster the wall, it was all gone. Cautiously Bakura stepped into the room, half expecting it to attack him as he did or implode or at least do something. But nothing.

"Damn," Bakura swore, slamming his fist against the top of the desk making Ryou, who had been trailing him closely jump. "There's nothing fucking here. Let's go Ryou, no point in staying here." That and the silence was pressing on them. As if the building hadn't been used in years. Ryou turned and ran smack into Seto who had been coming down the hallway.

"I take it the good doctor didn't return from the Shadow Realm?" he asked, surveying the empty office. Bakura huffed and stalked past the CEO, heading out the way they'd entered.

"Don't go that way," Seto called, not turning back to face them. "The real estate agent is already showing the building to potential clients. Use the fire exit." He turned to face the albinos and they walked towards the fire escape in odd comfort with the presence of each other. As if they had always been peers. And they stopped one last time to look at the waiting room that had the drawings splashed on the white paint.

"Bakura," Ryou asked his brow furrowing. "Did you write that last time we had a session?"

"Write what?"

"The essay on the wall," Seto pointed out, in one of the corners of the room, in haphazard scrawl that looked not unlike their late psychiatrist's:

_"Abandoning idealizations, lifting repression, allowing desire admit the profound attachment of our minds to things, of things to each other and their desire to enter and be held in the mind, to be perceived, named, known and loved, the joy in the animals at Adam's recognition, their ennoblement by being spoken of. Each thing needs other things—once called "the sympathy of all things…The soul's longing does not call for deliverance, rather it reports cosmic dependence, declaring frankly that clutching and clinging are ecological passions of the soul, keeping things in the embrace of each other and maintaining the intercourse of their self-revealing conversations."_


End file.
